Me vuelves loca
by andynaruhina
Summary: Hinata jamas pensó volver a enamorarse, y menos en el despacho al que acude para pedir su divorcio, su primer marido la abandono antes de que diera a luz, y el segundo acaba de desaparecer. Naruto tampoco ha tenido mucha suerte, su mujer se ha fugado con otro hombre. Ellos se resisten a la mutua atracción pero todo se desata cuando ella comienza a trabajar para el como secretaria.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! soy nueva en esto, amenos aquí, les traigo una adaptación de una novela que me gusto con los personajes de naruto que no me pertenecen, aun así, espero que disfruten mucho de esta historia y si tiene tiempo me dediquen algunos comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos :)

-MUNDO PARELELO-

-LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-

-PAREJA PRINCIPAL: NARUHINA-

-UN POCO SASUSAKU -

-¿Divorcio? - exhibo mi sonrisa más reconfortante al hombre sentado frente a mi

El desconocido levanta los ojos y, con expresión de sorpresa, pasea la vista a su alrededor para comprobar que no me dirijo a otra persona.

-¿Es a mí?

Hago un gesto afirmativo

-Eh... si- responde

-Yo también- me encojo de hombros, como si fuera una extraordinaria coincidencia el hecho de que ambos estemos en la sala de espera de un abogado. He de aclarar que he frecuentado demasiados despachos en mi corta y carente interés de vida, el ambiente es un despacho que a simple vista se trata de uno en las últimas tendencias de moda donde se aprecia unas llamativas butacas rojas, y la verdad por las tarifas que cobran habría esperado encontrarme un trono de oro por cliente.

Estoy aquí sentada, esperando ser atendida y aunque no es un orgullo decirlo tengo un poco de experiencia en esto pues no es mi primer divorcio, claro que ni siquiera la primera vez quise divorciarme y el hecho de estar aquí me hace sentir deprimida.

Devuelvo mi atención al hombre sentado frente a mí, al parecer finge leer una revista llamada " KONOHA STYLES", se sacude con nerviosismo, claro es comprensible, así estuve yo la primera vez, entiendo estas cosas. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga experta en los perfiles psicológicos de los ocupantes de bufetes de abogados.

-¿La primera ves?

-Si- responde el, al tiempo que deja la revista en su sitio - ¿y tú?

-La segunda- admito con cierta timidez

-Lo lamento- admite el y me da la impresión de que es sincero

- Al parecer el mundo está lleno de mujeres más jóvenes, más bonitas y con pechos más turgentes- de nuevo me encojo en hombros.

Mi colega en trámite de divorcio arriesga una sonrisa y si yo no me fijara en esa clase de gestos, podría decir que se trata de una sonrisa encantadora.

-Pues a mí me pareces una buena persona-

-Ya, una buena persona- exhalo un suspiro- No es lo mismo que una gatita sexualmente promiscua, ¿verdad?

-Me parece que no

-Entonces mis dos ex maridos me consideraran una buena persona- continuo.- solian decir: Hinata, eres una buena persona, pero...

- Me marcho con una gatita sexualmente promiscua - termina por decir el

Ahora me toca a mi sonreír.

-Eres muy perspicaz-

El caso es que ignoro el paradero de mi actual marido, simplemente desapareció. Yo sali una mañana a comprar leche y otras cosas y cuando regrese 1 hora después, se había marchado con casi todas sus camisas y sus mejores pantalones, no dejo ninguna nota, no llamo después, ni mucho menos dejo dinero, y todo eso hace mas de 1 año, por eso he intentado localizarlo junto con la agencia para pedirle el divorcio.

-Mi mujer se fugo con un carnicero- me confiesa mi compañero

-Imagino que no resistió la tentación de obtener carne gratis-

-Es vegetariana-

-ya, - adopto una expresión algo comprensiva y me sonrojo un poco- a veces las mujeres resultamos ser extrañas.

-Supongo que los hombres también- comenta al tiempo que su celular empieza a sonar.

- Aqui uzumaki naruto digame- contesta el

Uzumaki naruto. Hmmm. Trato de no dar la impresión de estar escuchando su conversación, aunque para que negarlo. Eso es lo que hago.

-Estoy bien- continua, mientras aparenta incomodidad sobre su asiento - Todo ira bien, si, lo se- entonces baja el tono de voz- Estoy perfectamente mama- si, no te preocupes, no hare ninguna tonteria- baja el tono aun mas pero tengo el oido entrenado para los chismes- No voy a hacer eso mama, estoy en un lugar publico, tengo que colgar, si, si adios- Vuelve a introducir el celular en su bolsillo y chasqueando la lengua, me aclara- Negocios-

-Ah-

-Ya sabes, esto y aquello, reuniones internacionales- se rebulle en su asiento- .

-No hay nada que explicar, mi mama también se muere de preocupación por mi-

Me quedo con la palabra corta ya que mi madre fallecio desde que yo era pequeña.

-¿Son buenos estas abogados?

-Si te refieres a que si son buenos, dejándote sin ningun centavo, entonces, si, lo son-

- No quiero pelearme con Shion por el dinero-

-¿Ah no?

-No soy de esos- y me mira con una cara de reproche.

-Lo serás-

- Considero que uno puede divorciarse sin ser amargado ni retorcido-

-Pero si eso es lo interesante- exclamo yo, con una pisca de diversión-

Me mira con incredulidad, se ve que este hombre es un sol y por lógica un ingenuo en el mundo que lo rodea y mas en el tema de los divorcios.

-No va en mi naturaleza- insiste el- aunque tambien he escuchado el discurso de eres una buena persona-

Exhalo un suspiro.

-¿ por que siempre dejan a las buenas personas?-

-Es uno de los misterios de la vida, como por ejemplo, por que los chocolates de crema de cafe son los que siempre dejan a lo ultimo en una caja.

Me hecho a reir y caigo en la cuenta de que hace mucho no me reia de esa manera. Sobre todo en un bufete de abogados.

-¿ Hijos?- Pregunta naruto

-No, no no, ah, no. Ninguno.-

-Yo tampoco-

-Genial, los dos somos jovenes, libres y solteros-

-supongo que si- naruto adopta una tono de tristeza- Aunque me hubiera gustado ser padre. Dos hijos: un niño y una niña-

se muestra un poco avergonzado por la confesion- Es con lo que sueña todo el mundo ¿ no? exepto shion. Es una fanatica del mantenimiento fisico, le horrorizan las estrias-

-¿A quien no? los hijos te arruinan la figura- me aclaro la garganta- Eso he oido-

-Dicen que los pechos turgentes, son lo primero que se pierde-

Ambos soltamos una risa.

-confio en que no tarden mas, esta tarde tengo una entrevista en una agencia de empleo-

-¿Un cambio de profesion?-

-Algo asi, llevo años sin trabajar-

-¿Marido rico?

-Eh, si ... forrado-

Da igual que kiba no haya teniudo nunca donde caerse muerto y que me halla dejado en la ruina, no puedo confesar a mi flamante amigo mi condicion de ama de casa que se pasa la vida cuidando de dos hijos hiperactivos, cuando acabo de negar su propia existencia. ¿ Que clase de madre soy por todos los santos?. A mi edad de 30 ya me siento como una anciana de crepito y no exagero. Primero tuve a mei, aunque se supone que tiene 10 años, ultimamente ha madurado tanto mentalmente que me hace parecer de unos 56 años, ryu aun no ha cumplido 2 años y es hombre por lo que no creo que alcance la madurez.

-¿ Que me dices sobre tu divorcio? seguro tu marido querra cuidar de ti-

-Lo unico que kiba cuidar a sido a el mismo, en realidad estoy tratando de divorciarme en su ausencia, pues el se fue sin mas-

-Lo siento- Seguro que encontraras un empleo-

-Si seguro- finjo despreocupación-

simultáneamente dos secretarias se acercan a nosotros.

-Señora hyuga-

-señor uzumaki-

Ambos nos ponemos de pie.

-Bueno ...- Dice Naruto-

-Bueno ...-

-Encantado de conocerte-

-Lo mismo digo-

Naruto titubea antes de seguir

-No se, quiza podríamos... no, en fin, da igual- lanza una mirada hacia las secretarias que permanecen en espera- seguro estas ocupada ahora que eres joven, libre y soltera-

-si claro- entonces me doy cuenta de que las únicas jóvenes, libres y solteras son ellas y no yo que se pasa la noche frente al televisor viendo programas infantiles con una copa de vino barato y chocolates en promoción del supermercado y pronto caigo en la cuenta de lo que respondi- No,que va, nada de eso-

Pero mi oportunidad ha pasado, alargamos el brazo y nos despedimos en un saludo de mano

-Buena suerte con tu entrevista, seguro que lo consigues-

-Gracias y buena suerte con tu empresa internacional, el estres y eso-

Intercambiamos una tímida sonrisa y ambos respiramos hondo, parece tan buena persona que me pregunto cómo es que ha terminado en esto, veo como desaparece por la puerta en el despacho de su buitre, perdón, abogado y miro hacia adelante donde yo tambien me meto a la boca del lobo.

Después del trauma sufrido en el despacho de abogados, me siento sumamente cansada para adentrarme al manos de la agencia de empleo, por los ordenadoresactualizados de los cuales no tengo idea y mas de las mujeres eficientes que se sientas enfrente de estos, se les ve mucho mas elegantes que ami y eso queme esforze en vestir con mis mejores atuendos, por eso en cuanto consiga un trabajo fabuloso, lo primero que hare sera comprarme un traje oscuro de 2 piezas.

-Nombre y domicilio, por favor- me dice la recepcionista, proporciono mis datos personales y me siento en una silla frent a ella, me las he estado arreglandopara contestar sin excesiva dificultad.

-'¿ Experiencia previa?

Me pregunto si cuenta el convertir a un niño histérico y lloron en un angelito con la unica ayuda de un paquete de M&M'S, o quizá debería abreviar y contarle exactamente con cuantos hombres me he acostado? por que me temo que en esa seccion tampoco tengo mucha experiencia, no necesito quitarme los tacones y contar con los dedos del pie las parejas que he tenido por que son solo 1 por pie y me he casado y fallado en ambos casos.

-¿empleos?- insiste ella mientras yo continuo meditando la respuesta.

-Ah si, ninguno- No creo que una temporada como limpiadora de oficinas o cajeras de un supermercado hace mas de diez años sea algo de lo cual cuente. De repente deja de teclar

-¿ De manera que carece de experiencia?- Me imagino que no habra traido usted un curriculum-

-No- pero puedo redactarle uno, tengo un titulo en ciencias empresariales- aunque albergo la esperanza de que no me pida ninguna prueba de ello

-Eso es como tener coche y no saber conducir- lo dice de manera que me da ganas de saltar sobre su cara prepotente y arrancarle su cabello perfecto.

-Ya basta, debe haber un empleo donde no necesiten requerir experiencia, ni especializacion-

-La verdad es que lo hay- y agradezco a kami, mientras veo como me da la hoja impresa con los datos de mi futuro empleo-

-No esta mal- La verdad es que si lo esta, pero peor es nada - Puede que me interese-

-Un momento- dice la odiosa secretaria y me quita el papel de las manos- la duda es si ellos les puede interesar usted-

Estoy sentada en la cocina de mi amiga sakura haruno, sujetando una taza de café y en la otra mi hijo ryu que no deja de retorcerse. Sakura y yo somos amigas desde la infancia, fuimos juntas a la primaria y ahora residimos en fuentes vecinas, últimamente ha pasado de ser mi mejor amiga a una santa, ya que ha aceptado cuidar a mi hijo, mientras trato de reconstruir mi vida. disminuyo el tono de voz y le tapo las orejas a mi hijo.

-Le dije que no tenía hijos-

-¡que más quisieras!-

-¿ qué clase de madre soy?

-la habitual, yo también les quiero, pero si volviera a empezar-

-lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante y no perder mis cavales son los niños, no se que haría sin ellos-

-Lo se y la solo idea parece terrorífica, pero dime ¿ cómo es el hombre del bufete?

-llevaba el sello de buena persona, en la frente-

-¿buena persona? más detalles, por favor.

-Alto, delgado, rubio, con unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa deslumbrante- afirmo un poco sonrojada

Sakura suelta una carcajada y acerca el ventilador mas cercano - creo que te vas a desmayar -

-Bueno no es guapo a morirse pero para nada es feo, resulto agradable, una buena persona-

-¿acaso no le dijiste que lo tuyo no son las buenas personas, que solo te relacionas con los hijos de puta?

-La verdad no se ni lo que le dije, odio estar divorciada-

-odio estar casada- apunta sakura, y no es broma, lleva 10 años con gaara, y ya no son lo que se considera tortolitos.

-¿Que tal la agencia de empleo?-

-Ha sido una experiencia parecer no sirvo para nada en el mercado laboral y no tienen ninguna consideración por las madres solteras-

-¿para nada en absoluto?-

-Bueno, hay un empleo, mañana tengo la entrevista, tiene una pinta deprimente pero bueno, la secretaria también me sugirió que podría hacerla de prostituta-

-Hay trabajos peores- afirma sakura

-¿como cuáles?

-Abogado, especialista en divorcios-

-¡Puaj!- y de paso pondría a la bruja que me atendió en la agencia, me miraba como si fuera la típica madre sin pareja, dos divorcios, dos hijos de padres diferentes, una irresponsable-

-Pues, no iba mal encaminada- apunta sakura

Técnicamente tiene razón, pero desde mi perspectiva lo miro diferente, mi primer matrimonio termino cuando nació mi hija, y no he vuelto a saber de el desde entonces,de modo que me vi obligada a criarla yo sola, ryu es harina de otro costal, tuve un apasionado romance con kiba seguido de una boda organizada a toda velocidad. Desde entonces las cosas estuvieron tranquiilas pero era de esperar que el pasar más tiempo en la cama que en cualquier otro lugar naciera mi segundo hijo, aunque después de eso kiba no le importaba que eso pusiera freno a sus instintos de hombre macho y me abandono, por lo cual termine cuidando a mis hijos yo sola.

-Tu no deberias quejarte, tienes un buen marido-

-¿ te refieres a uno ligado más emocionalmente con la televisión?,si de acuerdo-

-Gaara no es tan malo- miento. La verdad es que si lo es, no es lo que se considera un marido apasionado, mi amiga dice que se tiene que mirar en el espejo cada 10 Minutos para saber que no es invisible.

-Podría atravesar la sala desnuda, con una rosa entre los dientes, y el no se daria cuenta, solo se limitaría a decir que le tapo la pantalla- en fin ... ¿ crees volver a ver a esa buena persona?-

-Naruto- puntualizo- Se llama uzumaki naruto y no dudo mucho volverlo a ver, a menos que sea de nuevo en el despacho de abogados.

-¿sigues sin saber nada de kiba?- asiento con la cabeza- ay hina - veras que pronto vas a estar mucho mejor, con un fabuloso empleo y un hombre en tu vida que sea buena persona-

-si- puntualizo - mientras voy a lidiar con 2 pequeños moustros que necesitan un poco de tortura, en fin me tengo que ir, mañana es la entrevista y quiero descansar-

los niños se despiden de su tia sakura y yo tambien le doy un beso en la mejilla- Lo traere mañana temprano, porque necesito ser puntual en la entrevista de trabajo-

-Claro, aquí estaré, el mismo lugar, la misma mierda-

Naruto estaba sentado sobre una silla de jardín de plástico, mientras sasuke se recostaba en el sillón de imitación se piel.

-cuéntame mas-

-Era atractiva- explico naruto- Preciosa en realidad, divertida, sofisticada-

-¿pecho?-

-si, demasiado -

-¿ es que se puede tener demasiado?- dime- ¿cuando vuelves a verla?

-Bueno... tu sabes que no quiero precipitarme para iniciar otra relación-

-ósea que no le pediste el numero ¿cierto?

-exactamente no-

Esa es otra cosa en la que eran diferentes, sasuke y naruto, el hubiera tenido esa misma noche a la encantadora hinata entre sus sabanas, mientras que a naruto, los procesos le iban mas lentos, siempre había sido asi, en el pasado el tenia que llenarse de valor solo para pedir una cita y eso podría tardar meses, de hecho shion fue la que lo persiguió hasta que se hicieron novios.

-¿ como rayoz vas a convertirte en un dios del sexo, cuando dejas escapar una oportunidad como esa?-

- no querrás decir ¿ como voy a convertirme en un dios del sexo, cuando he caido tan bajo a tal grado de regresar a vivir con mis padres, dormirme temprano en una pijama a rayas, despues de que mi madre me hace la cena?

-tienes que salir de esa casa, dobe,- ya mismo- vente a vivir conmigo-

-si claro, de cierta forma me deprimiria mas escuchando todo lo que haces en tu habitacion-

-oh vamos, eso tiene que acabarse, es mas esta misma noche, vamos a salir-

-imposible-

-dime por que-

-baile en grupo, al estilo country-

-¿ estas de broma ? - esto es peor de lo que pensaba-

- mi madre, ya sabes, no puedo dejarla sola, me lava la ropa, se preocupa por mi bienestar-

-hermano, esto esta acabando con la poca dignidad que te queda-

-Ya, no seas exagerado, además tener sexo rapido con cualquiera, tampoco es la solucion a todo-

-Retráctate, no sabes lo que dices- señalo asustado sasuke- bueno en ese caso mañana en la noche y no me salgas con que acompañaras a tu padre al baile de merengue-

- genial-

-anda amigo, te estoy haciendo un favor, tienes que relajarte y se de un lugar nuevo que abrieron en la cuidad, es un bar de solteros y divorciados que dice nuestros nombres -

Me senti inquieto.

-Sasuke, sabes que me cuesta decidirme-

-Todo ira bien, lo unico que necesitas es practica- señalo sasuke.

-No quiero practica con alguna divorciada desesperada-

- Pero puede que ellas si quieran contigo-

Es en este momento donde empiezo a pensar en lo diferente que seria todo, si tan solo las cosas no hubieras ocurrido de esta manera, en que extraño a shion y de que la sola idea de volver a pasar por eso de coquetear y salir con mujeres, hace que me duela el estomago

-Soy demasiado mayor y tímido para estas cosas sasuke, me gustaba estar casado-

-Pero ya no lo estas amigo, es pasado y hay que pasar de pagina.-

lanzo un suspiro lleno de resignación.

-Mañana amigo, que no se te olvide-

- No pienso bailar con nadie que tenga raíces blancas a medio salir en el pelo, falda en medio muslo y zapatos de aguja- señalo algo asustado-

-Ya lo veremos colega- acto seguido me da una fuerte palmada en el hombro y camina hacia la puerta para irse - Ya lo veremos-


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**-ME VUELVES LOCA-**

X-X-X-X-X—XX-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estoy tumbada en la cama con Ryu, tratando de interesar a mi hijo en el concepto del sueño. Me he pasado una hora leyéndole un cuento y por fin empieza a cerrar sus ojos, mientras que los míos llevan 50 minutos tratando de mantenerse abiertos. En el mismo instante en que empieza a cerrar sus parpados, mi hija Mei entra por la puerta armando un escandalo y se deja caer en la cama, lo que provoca que mi hijo vuelva a abrir los ojos.

-Me aburro- dice Mei

-Eres demasiado pequeña para aburrirte-

-¿No te aburres a veces, mama? Nunca sales.-

-Porque soy vieja y pobre, y tengo dos hijos protestones-

Mei detecta a doggy y lo aprieta contra su pecho. Doggy es la criatura mas repugnante que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Cualquier parecido con un perro de peluche desapareció hace mucho tiempo atrás, pues la lavadora se ha encargado de acabar con el relleno. En principio le pertenecia a Mei, Kiba se había encargado de regalárselo, era en uno de esos días, donde parecía tomarse enserio el papel de padre, ¿Dónde estará ese infeliz?. Como si me leyera le mente mi hija me pregunta.

-¿Sabes algo de papa?-

Se refiere a Kiba, ya que se trata del único padre que conoce, aunque sabe que no es su verdadero padre porque ya me encargue de pasar por el doloroso trance de explicárselo cuando considere apropiado, y al parecer lo tomo bien, y agradezco que no me pregunte demasiado del tema, siempre pienso que sería una tortura el que ella quiera conocer a su verdadero padre y tener que decirle que el jamás ha tenido el mínimo interés por ella.

-No cariño, no sé nada-

- A veces, lo echo de menos-

- Ya lo se-

Yo también lo echo de menos a veces, pero con el transcurso del tiempo esas ocasiones son más escasas.

-Hija, ya ve a descansar, yo también quiero acostarme pronto, mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo, muy importante.-

- Lo conseguirás mama, eres súper genial- Y se sale de la habitación dando saltitos-

Ryu a mi lado se despierta y balbucea, que quiere seguir escuchando el cuento, abro el libro otra vez y comprendo que me espera otra hora de patos, perros y demás. No es que me moleste pasar tiempo con mi hijo pero quería prepararme para la entrevista, aunque no tengo ni idea de que hacer y existe la posibilidad de que me rechacen. Lo mas probable es que termine planchando una falta muy, muy corta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto respiro cuando se dio cuenta que la sala estaba a oscuras, con la excepción de algunas luces intermitentes, porque así nadie lo reconocería. Pero para espanto de Naruto, cuando vio que su madre se quitó el abrigo y dejo al descubierto una falta vaquera y una blusa con más lentejuelas delas que había visto nunca, se le bajaron los colores del rostro. Naruto se quedó contemplando con horror a la desconocida que tenía en frente. Kushina saco un sombrero tejano y se acercó a el.

-No- se negó cuando se lo ofreció.

-No te vas a morir por adaptarte al ambiente-

-Ni hablar-

Naruto podría asegurar que nunca había pasado por un trago tan amargo como ese, a excepción de la noche que Shion le confeso su aventura con el carnicero. También había sido un mal trago.

-Es demasiado grande- protesto

- Es perfecto y estas guapísimo-

A Naruto se le vino a la vente muchos momentos , como cuando su madre había dicho que el uniforme escolar le quedaba como un guante y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que los adultos y sobre todo su madre , no siempre decían la verdad. Por supuesto ahora mismo, sabia que no estaba guapísimo. Tenía la pinta de imbécil y peor aún, era consciente de ello. Inevitablemente empezó a sonar "No_ rompas más, mi pobre corazón" _de un tocadiscos casi tan viejo como su audiencia.

-Vamos cariño. Esta es mi favorita- Su madre lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

-Pero mama, no tengo ni idea de esto-

-Solo tienes que seguir a los demás- insistió kushina

Naruto miro a su alrededor, al menos era capaz de moverse mas deprisa que la mayoría. A mitad de la canción, una anciana con un atuendo vaquero rosa fosforescente se acercó a el.

-No sabía que eres el hijo de kushina, que apuesto, me ha costado reconocerte, mira cómo has crecido-

-¿ Cuándo nos vimos por última vez? – pregunto Naruto.

-En tu primer curso del colegio- afirmo felizmente la mujer.

- Ósea, que tenía 5 años-

-¡ Madre mia!, como vuela el tiempo-

Naruto, esbozó una sonrisa de cortesía._ Cuando uno practica baile country, no vuela en absoluto _mascullo para si mismo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x

-¿Qué es esto?

-Palomitas de maíz- Responde mi hija con una nota desafiante.

-¿ Y que hacen aquí?-

_Aquí_ es debajo de la cama, y a juzgar por el avanzado moho que se aprecia, deben llevar ahí, algún tiempo. Mei se encoje de hombros, como si nunca hubiera visto semejante cosa. Le lanzo una mirada de enojo y desafío pero no parece convencida ni amenazada.

-Esta noche vas a limpiar tu habitación, jovencita- decreto

Mi hija molesta se da la media vuelta, y creo que se burla de que yo este en contra de la violencia física, pero estoy pensando seriamente empezar a emplearla. Mei sabe que estoy nerviosa por la entrevista a la que me voy a someter únicamente por el bien de mis hijos y aun así no hacen nada para facilitarme las cosas. Hoy precisamente tengo que ser más puntual que nunca y, aunque el lugar de mi entrevista solo se encuentra a 10 minutos en carro, siento que hoy no voy a lograrlo. Subo a Ryu en su sillita y mi hija sube de mala gana. Cuando por fin llegamos al colegio de Mei, ella continúa sin hablarme.

-Te quiero- le digo mientras estampo un beso en su mejilla. – Aunque a veces no me caes bien-

Soy de la opinión, que no es bueno pelearse por mucho tiempo con las personas, podría pasar algo terrible y arrepentirnos después.

Acelero y miro el reloj constantemente, mientras me abro paso para llegar a casa de Sakura. ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer esto todos los días, si consigo el empleo?. Trato de recordarme lo maravilloso que será mi autoestima cuando reciba dinero ganado por mi propio esfuerzo y pueda mantener a mi familia. Estaciono mal el coche y saco rápidamente a Ryu de su sillita, mientras corro hacia la puerta .

-Te has retrasado- me dice Sakura, al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Ya lo se, con suerte llego a tiempo-

Ryu con tanta sacudida me vomita el hombro.

-¡JODER!

Sakura me quita al niño y procede a ayudarme con unas toallas húmedas el vomito en mi abrigo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué dios mío?, ¿Por qué he tenido un hijo con un estomago sensible? Es el único conjunto decente, todos los demás tenían manchas de dulce o alguna otra sustancia viscosa, cortesía de mis bellos hijos-

-¿Y si no se quita?

-Tonterías- saca del armario un roseador y procede a limpiarlo a fondo- Y ahora vete-

Me precipito hacia la puerta de salida.

-Un beso para mama- Doy un beso a mi pegajoso hijo antes de salir corriendo-

-¡Buena suerte!

-Voy a necesitarla. Les quiero-

Procedo a subir rápidamente al coche, y arrancar el motor pero en cuando bajo la avenida aprecio el trafico en su máximo esplendor. ¿Por qué me hacen esto?. Genial se que no soy la persona mas maravillosa del mundo pero parece que hoy todos se empeñan en retrasarme. Necesito relajarme, generalmente no soy así, solía ser una mujer diferente, algo tímida e ingenua, supongo que a raíz de mis dos matrimonios eso quedo en el pasado. Trato de poner la radio pero lo único que hay es el disco de mi hijo con música desesperante.

-Hola- trato de esbozar una sonrisa. –Hinata Hyuga-

_ Demasiado tensa. Relaja los labios. Tranquila._

-Hola. Encantada. Soy Hinata Hyuga-

_ Mejor. Mucho mejor. _

El reloj capta mi atención y no puedo creer como el tiempo conspira en contra mia. Bajo la ventanilla y grito.

-¡Muévanse, malditos cabrones!- Si, definitivamente ya no soy tímida e ingenua.

_ ¿ Que tal? Hinata Hyuga _

No, no es suficiente. Respiro otras 10 veces mas. Mientras una cacofonía de bocinas, comienzan a sonar a mi alrededor, apoyo la cabeza en el volante y hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no ponerme a llorar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto recorria su oficia de un extremo a otro, debido a que el espacio no era grande, el recorrido no resultaba agotador, pero tampoco conseguia calmarle los nervios. Se detuvo en el escritorio, reorganizo los papeles, acomodo las sillas, movio un poco los ordenadores. Miro las flores que había comprado en la mañana. Se froto las manos en un intento por calmarse mientras se preguntaba si el ambiente lograría resultar acogedor. Naruto se giro en un intento por parecer relajado.

Hola-se dijo a si mismo- Naruto Uzumaki Estiro el brazo e imagino un apretón de mano.

-No, no, serio, demasiado serio. Relájate.

Nunca había imaginado lo difícil que seria contratar a alguien, pero la agencia le había dicho que las mujeres jóvenes lo único que querrian era trabajar en el campo de las relaciones publicas y medios de comunicación, casi nunca mostraban interés en destartaladas tiendas de vehículos usados que ofrecían un sueldo bajo, condiciones terribles y expectativa de promociones nulas. Lo que significaba que iba a terminar contratando a una inadapta social o una psicópata demente como secretaria personal. Aun así le parecía sorprendente el curriculum de la persona que le llego y por eso estaba decidido a causar una buena impresión.

Sono el timbre y una llamada en la puerta de la casera

Se ajusto de nuevo la corbata y se encamino de nuevo la puerta. Cuando la abrió, sintió una ligere alarma al encontrarse con la mujer que había conocido en el despacho, la cual mostraba un atractivo aspecto sonrojado ¿ Como había dicho que se llamaba? Y aun mas importante ¿Qué hacia aquí?.

-Mierda

Naruto cerro la puerta. Era un mal momento. Se aliso el pelo y se ajusto la corbata por quinta vez, cuando se dispuso a abrir, sintió como se paralizaba, mientras escuchaba de nuevo el timbre.

-Mierda. Mierda.

Antes de que el coraje le abandonara, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Hola.- dijo la mujer

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por lo del trabajo

-¿Por lo del trabajo?

-Si, ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a venir?

-No lo se

-Sera mejor que me presente como es debido. Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga y lamento mucho haber llegado tarde.

-¿Ah si? – Miro su reloj- En realidad, te esperaba dentro de media hora.

Una sombra recorrió el rostro de Hinata. Naruto la invito a pasar.

-¿Esto es todo?

-Me temo que si

-No esta mal- repuso Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Se que lo ultimo que querrías era trabajar en un cuartucho como este, con suerte tal ves no sea el peor.

-Estoy desesperada- Admitió Hinata con un suspiro melancólico.

-Entiendo-

-¿No vas a entrevistarme?

-Ah, si claro. ¿quieres que te entreviste?

-Pues esa es la idea

-Nunca he entrevistado a nadie, ni tenido secretaria- admitió con un poco de timidez . - ¿Sabes preparar el te?

-La verdad es que no-

-Ya, bueno a mi si, ponte cómoda, mientras preparo un poco- Al cabo de unos minutos regreso con un par de tazas de te, mientras tomaba el curriculum de ella en sus manos, lo cual ocasiono que ella se tensara un poco-

- Licenciatura en ciencias empresariales, 5 años como secretaria en _Namikaze's y mas tarde un _empleo temporal en_ Nara Company _- Cuando nos conocimos, me pareció entender que nunca habías trabajado.

Hinata se rebutía en su asiento y su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-No me gusta presumir-

- Sin embargo, parece que no te importa dar gato por liebre-

Hinata se puso de pie y le quito el curriculum de sus manos

-Tengo que irme, gracias por el te

-Espera- Por alguna razón no podía dejarla irse en ese estado, no es pensara que ella iba a convertir su negocio en algo prospero de la noche a la mañana pero realmente necesitaba a alguien para que le ayude a organizar la situación. –-¿Has usado alguna ves la computadora?

-Aprendo rápidez, Podrías enseñarme- suplico

-Hinata…

-Mira- le interumpio ella, desde la primera ves que te vi supe que existía una afinidad entre nosotros.

- Hinata …

- Por favor, necesito el trabajo. Dame una semana, trabajare una semana y si en ese tiempo no consigo que este negocio funcione como …

- ¿Namikaze's?

- Si, como Namikaze's, me despides y no pasa nada

-Hinata…

-No digas que no, por favor- tenía los ojos cuajados en lágrimas- Por favor, me siento incapaz de volver a lidiar con la bruja de la agencia de empleo.

-Hinata – repitió con paciencia- el trabajo es tuyo

Hinata atravesó el escritorio, rodeo a Naruto con sus brazos y le planto un beso en la boca muy rápidamente. El tuvo que hacer fuerza para no desplomarse en el sillón.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti- Declaro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Me basta con tu gratitud

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Cuanto antes, mejor ¿Te parece mañana?

-Entonces, está decidido ¿Nueve?

-Mejor a las diez- Esta noche Sasuke, mi mejor amigo me va a sacar a rastras a la vida de soltero, iremos a una patética discoteca para solteros y divorciados, llena de mujeres desesperadas-

-Suena genial, que lo pases bien-

-No lo soportare, ni un solo minuto- repuso Naruto- ¿Saldrás esta noche?

-¿Yo?, no. Me acostare temprano, mañana tengo que estar lista para impresionar a mi nuevo jefe.

-Te ira muy bien. He oído que se deja convencer fácilmente.

-A mi me dijeron que es una buena persona

-Hasta mañana y otra vez, te lo agradezco. Y naruto lo del titulo de ciencias empresariales es real, bueno me falto un semestre-

-Seguro que podremos sacarle provecho. ¿Qué me dices del te?

-No. Hago un te espantoso-

-Nadie es perfecto-

-Es verdad. Formaremos un gran equipo, hasta mañana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sigo a Sakura hasta su cocina.

-¿Y los niños?

-¡Me hartaron!, los encerre en el sotano

-Pero si no tienes sotano.

-¡Maldita sea!, entonces deben estar con mi madre. ¿No te importa ?

-No- admito sonriendo- ¿Qué no me vas a preguntar?

-¡Claro!- exclama- ¿Conseguiste el empleo?

Doy un puñetazo al aire a manera de los futbolistas cuando hacen una anotación. Sakura se une a la celebrcion- Esto hay que celebrarlo, saca los chocolates y galltas-

-Ahora mismo- ¿Cómo diablos lo conseguiste?

-El trabajo es en una tienda de coches usados. No te lo vas a creer, pero el dueño es el tipo que conoci en el bufete de abogados. Naruto.

-Ah Naruto- Sakura hace una mala imitación de una sonisa- La que pensaba que eras una mujer sensual y sin hijos-

- Eso es, de hecho aun lo piensa . Ademas se acaba de dar cuenta que no se usar computadoras ni preparar el te, sigo sin entender como es que me dio el trabajo-

-¿Te ofreciste acostarte con el?

- No nada de eso, aunque le dije que existía una afinidad entre nosotros

-¿Entendió lo que querías decir? – afirmo con la cabeza-¡ Madre mía! Ya sabes que probablemente querrá hacerte cosas antinaturales encima del escritorio- Suspira Sakura- ¡Que suerte tienes! ¿Y si me consigues un empleo igual?

-Mañana empiezo

-¡Genial!, podremos celebrar esta noche

-¿Esta noche?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?- pone los brazos en jarras, no me iras a fallar, he planeado esto por semanas.

-Le prometí a mi jefe que me acostaría temprano

-No se enterara, Hina, es mi única noche de libertad, donde no soy una esclava de la casa con dos niños agotadores y un esposo apático terminal

-No se

-Te prestare uno de mis conjuntos, de esos que hacen que tu trasero se vea sensual

-De acuerdo –

-No lo lamentaras, te lo prometo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-

:D bueno, esta vez si pude separar entre una secuencia y otra, en el primer capítulo se me revolvía :B y no sabía muy bien cómo , con suerte y subi el capítulo, pues no sabía como utilizar la pagina, en fin, espero les guste. Como soy nueva, no espero muchos comentarios, pero igual y se agradecen


	3. Chapter 3

ME VUELVES LOCA

CAPITULO 3

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estoy tumbada en la bañera, tratando de mentalizarme para mi noche de juerga con Sakura. No recuerdo la última vez que fui con ella a una discoteca, cuando éramos jóvenes nos pasábamos el día arreglándonos y preparándonos para las actividades nocturnas. Hay que ver lo que me ha conducido semejante actitud: dos padres desaparecidos y una falta de dinero permanente.

-Mama, ¿no eres ya muy vieja para ir a la discoteca?

-Si- respondo a mi encantadora hija. –Muchas gracias por recordármelo.

-La madre de mi amiga no va a las discotecas.

Pero es que la madre de tu amiga es una fastidiosa ama de casa que hornea pasteles caseros y prepara sus propias bolsas de cumpleaños. No expreso esta opinión, porque quiero que mi hija crezca respetando a sus mayores, aunque algunos sean como la maldita madre de su amiga que disfruta de su vida perfecta.

-¿No te alegras de que todavía me apetezca pasármela bien?

Mei reflexiona antes de contestarme.

-Podría enseñarte unos pasos de baile para que hagas el ridículo.

-De acuerdo, adelante.

Cualquier cosa por mantenerla callada. Ahora bien, tengo la firme intención de hacer el ridículo esta noche, ya que puede transcurrir mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a tener la oportunidad. Vamos a ir a un espantoso bar frecuentado por empleados de oficina donde se lleva a cabo un mercado de carne fresca. Además el precio de las bebidas es excesivo y la música suena a tal volumen que resultara imposible entablar una conversación. Creo que será horrible, lo que es un signo evidente de que me estoy haciendo vieja antes de tiempo.

Mientras Mei me enseña esos horrorosos pasos de baile, que la verdad solo me dejan en claro que los programas de televisión solo fomentan que mi hija en futuro sepa como desempeñar un trabajo en un teibol dance, me termino de arreglar, mientras cambio y doy de cenar a Ryu. En eso suena el timbre. Seguro es la niñera, se llama Tenten, y me la ha recomendado una amiga, según dicen es muy buena, sin embargo Tenten se ha presentado con su novio Lee y eso me resulta de lo más sospechoso. Todos los Lee que conozco han sido enfermos lascivos con más tentáculos que un pulpo, lo peor es que les he dejado para la cena y por error les mencione que pueden tomar lo que quieran ( incluyendo las cervezas ), sin mencionar que me da dolor de cabeza como se están "sobando" como se decía en mis tiempos, sus muslos entre si y ellos piensan que no me doy cuenta, pero ya es tarde para decirle a Sakura que no puedo ir.

-Estas muy guapa, mama- me dice Mei

-Gracias, cariño.

-¿Vas a encontrarnos un padre nuevo esta noche?.

No tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que me duele su pregunta.

-Me parece poco probable- El tipo de hombre que voy a conocer en esa discoteca será posiblemente del que deba huir como la peste.

-De acuerdo, no volveré tarde, a la cama a las nueve, sean buenos – entonces me giro a Tenten y Lee- Y ustedes también, sobre todo ustedes.

o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Sakura entro alegremente en el salón, Gaara, Yumi y Ayami , se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo un programa de deportes. Decir que estaban pegados al televisor era quedarse corto. Ninguno de ellos miro en la dirección de Sakura.

-¡TACHAN!- Exclamo ella en un intento de provocar, algún tipo de reacción.

Con aire desganado, Yumi y Ayami apartaron la vista de los jadeantes famosos de tercera categoría, en cambio Gaara, sus ojos siguieron adheridos a los pechos exuberantes y saltarines de la famosa "Stunade –senju". Sus hijas ya bañadas y enfundadas en pijama presentaban un aspecto adorable. Yumi se chupaba los mechones de su largo cabello rosa mientras que Ayami que apenas tenia pelo , se contentaba con el chupete. Mientras su marido no tenía nada de adorable.

-¿Parezco una mujer capaz de despedazar a un hombre y comérselo vivo?

-Si- respondió Yumi, que era toda la aportación que una niña de 3 años podría dar, Ayami con 12 meses , aplaudió con entusiasmo. Gaara por fin levanto la vista.

-Si- dijo antes de devolver su atención al televisor.

Solo hasta cierto punto Sakura estaba dispuesta a echarle la culpa al trabajo de Gaara. Llevaba 10 años con el mismo trabajo monótono, abriéndose paso diario al tráfico, cada vez peor, ir a oficinas, reparar equipos informáticos que invariablemente habían sido inundados por el café, o golpeados por algún objetos, pero esto no solo estaba destruyendo su alma, sino también su matrimonio. A los 32 años, no entendía como no podía ser más ambicioso, y tratar de buscar un mejor empleo.

La mayor parte de las discusiones que mantenían últimamente tenía que ver con el hecho de que, en palabras de Gaara, Sakura se daba la gran vida al quedarse en casa cuidando a las niñas.

Gaara se quejaba de su suerte, porque lo único que tenía que hacer después de un dia de trabajo era, sentarse el tiempo suficiente en ver la tele, pedir su cena y tumbarse en su cama, en cuando Sakura no terminaba su jornada hasta que caía rendida en la cama, sin fuerzas para hablar y aún menos para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Y menos mal, porque desde hace mucho tiempo la actividad bajo la sabana no era demasiado intensa. Sakura podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que ella y Gaara habían tenido relaciones desde el nacimiento de Ayami. Por el contrario, se quedaría sin dedos de las manos y pies, a la hora de calcular las discusiones sin sentido que habían mantenido durante el mismo tiempo.

Sakura cargo su bolso, era hora de marcharse. Pensó en despedirse de Gaara con un beso pero cambio de opinión.

-Hasta luego- dijo

Gaara suspiro profundamente. –Si-

Sakura se dirigió al vestíbulo y agarro su saco, antes de ponérsela se miró en el espejo entero junto a la puerta. _ Estas preciosa _se dijo. Bueno exactamente preciosa no, pero desde luego muy pasable. Nada que unos kilitos de menos y un estiramiento fácil no quitaran.

_ Bestia sexual – gruño—Grr . _De pronto una oleada de incertidumbre la invadió y se quedó mirándose en el espejo_. __Eres una bestia sexual__- _se dijo con firmeza_- Y no permitas que tu marido ni ninguna otra persona te convenzan de lo contrario._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto y Sasuke se bajaron del taxi y atravesaron la calle en dirección de la discoteca. Por encima de sus cabezas se miraba un letrero en neón que decía: CINCUENTA POR CIENTO. Sin duda, se trataba de una divertida alusión al hecho de que el 50% de los matrimonios terminaban en divorcio, estadística que Naruto estaba mas que familiarizado gracias a su amable abogado. La acera estaba abarcada por mujeres a medio vestir que no parecían consientes del frio ni que de ese tipo de ropa no le favorecían a sus muslos.

Naruto empezaba a dar marcha atrás.

-Solo de pensarlo, me cuesta respirar.

Sasuke agarro a Naruto del codo y lo condujo hacia su funesto destino.

-Naruto, si fueras una cría de foca ya te habría golpeado con un palo hasta matarte.

-Sasuke, entiéndelo, hace 15 años que no piso una discoteca. Y ya entonces las odiaba.

-Tranquilo- respondió Sasuke- Va a ser genial.

-¿Cuál es tu definición de genial?

-Muchas mujeres. Muy poca ropa.

-No estoy preparado para esto.

Su poco comprensivo amigo, lo obligo a atravesar la puerta y pago la tarifa para entrar. Naruto jamás había visto tal ambiente. Ahogo un grito, mientras paseaba la vista por la sala, por todas partes se veía mujeres con la pinta de prostitutas.

-Bueno- dijo Sasuke- no esta nada mal ¿eh?

Naruto se encontraba estupefacto.

-Veo gente divorciada- acertó a decir entre jadeos, con una vos sacada de la película _"el sexto sentido". _Sasuke le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Pues ya acostúmbrate colega. Ahora eres uno de ellos.

-Sonríe, hombre- le siseo Sasuke- pareces un psicópata asesino.

-No puedo-

-No muerden.

-Seguro que si- preso de los nervios, Naruto inspecciono a las mujeres.-Se nota que muerden.

-¿No pensaras que el divorcio ha afectado tu autoestima?- Pregunto molesto Sasuke.

Naruto exhalo un suspiro. –Lo siento- Sasuke también exhalo.

-El tío Sasuke cuidara de ti. ¿Alguna vez te has metido en un lio por mi culpa?

-Si- respondió Naruto.

Su amigo adopto una expresión resentida. –Solo aquella vez-

-Y Shion, nunca dejo de recordármelo.

-Bueno Shion es agua pasada. ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Eres demasiado quisquilloso.

-Pero es que todas tiene brazos de cargador de muelles.

-¿Ves a que me refiero? – Sasuke señalo el extremo contrario de la pista. –Esas dos no están mal-

Naruto siguió el dedo de su amigo. En lo alto de una mesa, al otro lado de la sala Hinata Hyuga, su nueva secretaria, y una amiga suya estaban ejecutando un baile al estilo Britney Spears. Naruto tuvo que mirar dos veces, pues no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Te apetece pasar un rato con ellas?

-Puede que si.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo.

-Venga, vamos.- Apresuro Naruto.

La cerveza de Sasuke se detuvo a medio camino hacia sus labios.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia ellas, Sasuke no daba crédito a la repentina actitud de su amigo. -¿Qué has hecho con mi amigo "_ la cría de foca a medio morir"-_

-¿Pero no esto era lo que querías que hiciera?- Naruto avanzo hasta detenerse frente a Hinata y su amiga, ellos las observaban, Naruto no se había percatado de aquella aptitud en la entrevista de trabajo, si podría calificarse de esa manera e ignoraba como podría serle de utilidad durante las horas de oficina, pero el hecho de que su secretaria supiera moverse de aquel modo, le alegraba de sobremanera.

-Hola- dijo Naruto tras unos momentos.

Hinata bajo la vista y quedo petrificada.

-Hola- respondió, mientras a toda prisa se tiraba hacia abajo el vestido.

-Así que te ibas a acostar temprano- observo Naruto.

-Y esta es tu patética discoteca para solteros- Hinata esbozo una amplia sonrisa y Naruto la ayudo a bajar de la mesa. -No hago esto habitualmente- aclaro.

-Lastima- respondió Naruto. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de encontrarse con alguien.

La amiga de Hinata que también había dejado de bailar, fue rodeada en la cintura por los brazos de Sasuke.

-¿Qué tal si alguien nos pone al corriente? – Pregunto Sasuke.

-Les presento a Sasuke- dijo Naruto.

-Y ella es Sakura- Añadió Hinata.

- Y esta es Hinata- dijo Naruto a su amigo, mientras se fijaba en que este aun seguía con las manos en la cintura de Sakura. –Hinata es mi nueva secretaria, va a convertir a mi horrible tienda de coches usados en un imperio, aunque no sabe usar la computadora, ni preparar el té.

-¿Y qué más da?- Sasuke brindo a Hinata su sonrisa más resplandeciente y luego se froto las manos. –Señoritas, ¿Nos permiten invitarlas a una copa?

-¿ No era mala idea mezclar el trabajo y el placer?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Dadas las circunstancias, considero que resulta de lo más agradable- respondió Naruto al tiempo que sonreía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez en la calle, el aire gélido golpeo el rostro de Naruto como una bofetada. Hinata se encontraba de pie a su lado, un tanto sonrojada por el frio. Naruto sintió deseos de besarla, lo que le provocaba un sentimiento extraño, porque no se le había ocurrido que alguna vez iba a querer besar a otra mujer que no fuera Shion. No es que le hubiera invadido una oleada de lujuria por su secretaria-aunque unos cuantos pensamientos lujuriosos si andaban extraviados por ahí- se trataba mas bien del agradecimiento por el hecho de que Sasuke no hubiera podido endosarle una bestia esa noche. Además no se le ocurría mejor forma de pasar esa situación que con Hinata.

Volvio la vista hacia Sasuke, su amigo se encontraba entrelazado con la atractiva de Sakura. Sasuke nunca había considerado su condición de soltero un problema. A pesar de su gran amistad eran muy diferentes. Naruto siempre deseo una vida hogareña estable, dos hijos. Coche familiar, barbacoa de ladrillo y una linda casa. Tal ves algunas personas nacían con el gen del matrimonio y otras no. De ser cierto, su amigo carecía definitivamente de ese gen.

Mientras el reflexionaba sobre estos asuntos, Hinata caminaba alado de el soportando el frio y tiritaba bajo su fino abrigo. Había en ella cierta fragilidad que incitaba a Naruto a sentirse protector. Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a dirigirse hacia la parada de taxis, cuando llegaron, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y tomo la palabra:

-Sakura y yo nos vamos en el mismo taxi.

Hinata puso cara de preocupación, como era natural y se acercó a su embriagada amiga, jalándola del brazo.

-Saku,¿ segura que estarás bien?, me preocupas, no estás en tus 5 sentidos y ni siquiera te molesto que Sasuke te estuviera agarrando el trasero toda la noche mientras se besaban descaradamente.

-Estaré perfectamente Hina, no te preocupes por mí.

Dicho esto, regreso tambaleándose alado de Sasuke, también borracho.

-¡Hasta luego, colega!- grito Sasuke a Naruto mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. Acto seguido le dedico un giño pícaro al tiempo que introducía a Sakura en el taxi.

Hinata frunció el ceño cuando el vehículo se alejó.

-Debería haberme ido con ella- empezó a morderse una uña- ¿Se puede confiar en él?

-Desde luego que no- respondió Naruto.

La frente de Hina se arrugo más a causa de la inquietud- Me imaginaba la respuesta.

-Ya que nuestros respectivos amigos se han ido juntos. ¿Compartimos también un taxi?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Con los ojos cerrados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El taxi se detiene frente a mi puerta, al igual que la escena en los bailes lentos, se trata de una situación embarazosa. ¿Acaso no ya soy mayor para seguir preocupándome por estas cosas?. El ambiente en el taxi es cálido y la compañía agradable. No me quiero marchar, pero antes de que la situación pueda estropearse me deslizo sobre el asiento para apartarme de Naruto.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Rebosante de alegría y entusiasmo, acuérdate.

-Hare todo lo posible.

-Ha sido estupendo-Dice Naruto- Gracias.

-¿Crees que mi jefe se de cuenta de que me he pasado la noche bebiendo y bailando y me ponga de patitas en la calle?

-Lo primero, quizá, lo segundo, de ninguna manera.

Una vez fuera del taxi, respondo:

-Lo he pasado muy bien. Buenas noches.

Naruto me sonríe y acto seguido cierra la puerta del taxi antes de mirarme por última vez.

-Adiós.

Mientras se aleja, agito la mano, luego observo como se aleja y me pregunto si el contaba con que lo invite a pasar para tomar un café o algo, me falta entrenamiento para interpretar las señales, es uno de los peores síntomas de ser divorciada. Al abrir la puerta, decido hacer todo el ruido posible para mi niñera. Tenten y Lee están sentados castamente en el sofá, veo las latas de cerveza vacías y una pizza a medio comer. Tal vez fui injusta con ellos al pensar mal, puede que hayan pasado la noche viendo televisión y cenando.

-Hola- saludo- ¿todo bien?

-Sí, los niños están perfectamente.

-Muy bien- respondo mientras busco dinero en mi bolso y se lo entrego. –Bueno gracias por todo.

En el momento que llegan a la puerta, me doy cuenta que algo se asoma por debajo de uno de los cojines, tiro del objeto y con cuidado de no tocarlo mas de lo necesario.

-Toma- le dijo a Tenten antes de que tenga oportunidad de escapar- Puede que lo necesites.

Extiendo el dedo del que cuelga la ofensiva prenda y devuelvo la micro tanga a su dueña.

Con aire altivo, Tenten me lo arranca de un tirón y sale corriendo sin ni siquiera pedir disculpas. Tengo que sonreír para mis adentros antes de recordarme que nunca, jamás permitiré que mi hija trabaje como niñera.

o.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

Estoy sentada tras el escritorio de Naruto y quien me viera se daría cuenta al instante de que sufro una resaca monumental.

-¿Mas café?- pregunta el.

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Aunque me encuentro a medio morir, podría enamorarme de este hombre. Tiene la paciencia de un santo, además de un toque maestro con el hervidor de agua. Me entrega otra taza de intensa y estimulante cafeína.

-Por lo que veo, tendré que aumentar el presupuesto para las bebidas calientes.

-No, esto no pasa muy a menudo, lo de anoche fue un caso aislado, te lo aseguro- He llegado a la conclusión de que a mi edad la mezcla de alcohol y minifaldas no son convenientes.

-Lastima-Mi nuevo jefe me sonríe por encima de su taza y eso hace que me sienta nerviosa.

Examino los montones de papeles que se alzan enfrente a mi y me esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza quieta mientras desplazo los ojos. –No parece un gran comienzo de mis medidas de choque para sacar a flote tu imperio económico, lo siento.

-Estos asuntos llevan su tiempo, por el momento quédate sentada y empápate del ambiente.

-Tenemos que hablar de mis funciones.

-¿Ah sí?

-Veras- digo yo- la verdad es que no me veo como secretaria.

-¿Acaso por qué careces por completo de las técnicas de secretariado?- bromea Naruto.

-Entre otras cosas.

- Y dime ¿Qué quieres ser? – pregunta el- ¿directora general?¿jefa ejecutiva?, ¿vicepresidenta de sujetapapeles?.

-Me veo más como una ayudante ejecutiva y asesora comercial. -_Aun debo estar borracha, pienso yo-_

_-_Ah, perfecto.

-Elaborare estrategias y declaraciones de objetivos, confía en mí, será pan comido.

Cuando le entrego mi taza para que la rellene de nuevo, la puerta de la oficina se abre de improvisto. Una mujer joven, de físico atractivo, vestida de pies a cabeza con ropa deportiva, se encuentra en el umbral y resopla, como si le faltara el aliento y Naruto se muestra tan desconcertado que solo puede tratarse de una persona.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? – pregunto en tono jovial, mientras que Naruto sigue paralizado, de pie. La recién llegada se gira bruscamente para mirarme. Ahora le toca a ella quedarse desconcertada.

-Hola Shion- dice Naruto tras una incómoda pausa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy entrenando- voy a participar de nuevo en un maratón.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta el.

-Otra vez- replica ella con sequedad- Me faltan unos kilómetros y tengo que practicar.

No puede evitar que los ojos se le vallan en mi dirección y francamente, a mi no me engaña. Hay decenas de parque en los que podría haber elegido para entrenar, no tiene la menor necesidad de arriesgarse al envenenamiento por dióxido de carbono recorriendo las aceras que rodean la tienda de vehículos usados por Naruto. Además esta seca de los pies a la cabeza, estoy habituada al fraude a gran escala, por lo que detecto los indicios reveladores a mil metros de distancia. Sin embargo no parece que a Naruto le suceda lo mismo.

-Se me ha ocurrido acercarme a saludarte.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta el.

Se me escapa una sonrisa de modo que entierro mi cara en la pila de papeles y finjo estar ocupada, mis oídos no tiene problemas a la hora de concentrarse, claro esta, incluso cuando Shion baja el tono de voz.

-Sigo siendo tu mujer-sisea ella.

-Solo te quedan unas semanas- puntualiza Naruto- He firmado los papeles de divorcio.

-Naruto, estoy tratando de ser considerada en lo referente a ese asunto.

-Yo también.

Shion me lanza una mirada mordaz, dando por entender que no quiere hablar del tema en mi presencia. Naruto sigue su mirada.

-¡Ah!- dice- Te presento a Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.-

Me pongo de pie y me paro junto a Naruto, no sé por qué pero la presencia de esta mujer me irrita hasta límites insospechados y creo que ella también tiene el mutuo sentimiento. Shion es hermosa su melena a la mitad de la espalda y rubia se mueve de forma seductora, su figura es tan buena que muchas la apuñalarían y yo me incluyo en esa lista, pero se percibe que es antipática y ya tiene pequeñas arrugas, aunque creo que es mas joven que yo, un vejestorio con 2 hijos. Por mucho que lo intento no comprendo como Naruto podía formar pareja con ella. No se lo merece ni por casualidad.

-Soy la ayudante ejecutiva y asesora comercial de Naruto.-me presento.

-Mi … ayudante ejecutiva- corea Naruto con cierta vacilación y me lanza una mirada de desconcierto.

-Y asesora comercial- apunto.

-Y asesora comercial.

Naruto y yo sonreímos alegremente. Shion, sin embargo parece muy disgustada.

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunta.

-Eh … - dice mi jefe

-Desde hace siglos- le informo- Vamos a ampliar el negocio a escala internacional.

-Vaya- dice Shion-, eso es estupendo, si, estupendo claro que si- La verdad no da la impresión de que le parezca estupendo.

-¿Podemos ayudarla en algo más?

-Eh … no- dice Shion, vuelve la vista a Naruto, en busca de ayuda o algún aporte, pero el parece zombi. –Bueno me tengo que marchar.

-Claro, hasta luego. –dice Naruto.

Me lanza una mirada gélida como diciendo que abre ganado la batalla pero no la guerra, yo me pregunto por qué una mujer que acaba de abandonar a su marido ha mostrado ser tan malévola con alguien quien claramente considera una rival. Sin despedirse de mi, se da la media vuelta y sale, miro como esquiva algunos charcos, desde la ventana y se sube a su BMW, Esbozo la sonrisa propia de que mis intuiciones y su pociones eran correctas. A mi no me engañaba. Miro hacia Naruto , de pronto se pone triste y eso me parte el corazón.

-Ojala fueras mi abogada- comenta en voz baja.

-Así que esa es la mujer que desconoce las estrías, ¿viene a saludarte con frecuencia?

-Nunca.- se frota la barbilla y en su rostro se muestra la confusión. –Es la primera vez, te lo aseguro.

-Quiere que vuelvas- afirmo yo.

-No digas tonterías- Naruto se echa a reir ante la sugerencia.

-Hablo enserio, las mujeres entendemos estos asuntos-

No voy a contarle que la vi subirse a su coche y eso del entrenamiento era pura patraña.

– Puede que el machete el carnicero este perdiendo atractivo.

-Ya me han hecho esa broma.

Vuelvo a sentarme en el escritorio y resisto la tentación de tumbarme sobre el y quedarme dormida. Naruto me pasa otra taza de café.

-Perdona por no haberte invitado anoche a pasar a mi casa.

-No, nada de eso, no te preocupes. –Suspira- ¿ Entonces vamos a ampliar el negocio a escala internacional?

Le dedico una sonrisa, y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pues da la casualidad de que mañana tengo una reunión importante con un empresario japonés- Vamos a hablar sobre el futuro concesionario de vehículos. -Naruto se aproxima a mi, es un hombre tan agradable que me hace sentir cosas extrañas por dentro, y no es esa mi intención, en absoluto.

-Entonces ¿me acompañas? –pregunta el.

-Ya lo veras- respondo- seré tu mejor carta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

:D ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Espero les esté gustando la historia, estuve pensando y me parece que esto da como para seis o más capítulos, aun no estoy segura, pero lo estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible.

Para los que saben, tengo un canal en YouTube, y bueno me andan preguntando cuando subiré nuevo video, pues les aseguro que mi intención es subirla este fin de semana, pero no prometo nada, por favor sean pacientes, no es fácil para mí, y aunque no lo parezca hacer los videos me consume mucho tiempo, no tengo un solo día libre y tengo que hacerlo por ratos y por eso me tardo tanto.

¡PERO DE QUE LO SUBO, LO SUBO! X)

Un beso, gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

ME VUELVES LOCA

CAPITULO 4

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sakura abrió los ojos y se reincorporo en la cama, Sasuke enfundado en un traje elegante, se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cabello.

-Tengo que irme- anuncio.

La beso suavemente y le mordió un poco el labio inferior, acto seguido introdujo su mano entre las sabanas y le acaricio el pecho, Sakura sintió una oleada de placer crecer desde sus entrañas, justo como la que sintió la noche anterior.

-Pero me gustaría repetir.

-Sasuke, es demasiado complicado- Sakura sacudió su cabeza, ni siquiera debió haber pasado la primera vez y no quería ni pensar el cómo le iba a explicar a su marido, su ausencia de anoche.

Sakura miro alrededor de ella, ahora que se fijaba _por que anoche, la verdad solo se fijó en la_ _cama_ el apartamento Sasuke era realmente elegante, vivía en una zona de condominios donde podría jurar que vivía solo gente soltera, también noto que el apartamento estaba rodeado de cosas de cristal y sofás de piel, los cuales estarían totalmente destrozados si sus hijas pusieran sus pequeñas manitas en ellos, hasta las sabanas eran de seda, tenían ese tacto que incitaba a envolverte y no salir de ellas, no como las que tenía su propia cama sacadas de una promoción al 50% en los almacenes B&H.

Mientras tanto Sasuke recorría la espalda desnuda de Sakura, no cabía duda de que era un hombre atractivo a mas no poder y por supuesto un amante inolvidable.

-Me lo ha pasado bien.

-Yo también-jadeo Sakura.

Sasuke acababa de afeitarse y olía a loción de menta de precio excesivo. Sasuke la beso de nuevo de forma suave y pausada, recorriéndole toda la cavidad de la boca, Sakura se afianzo a el, sabiendo que lo que quería era almacenar recuerdos, ya que difícilmente lo volvería a ver.

-Sasuke, yo nunca había hecho nada parecido.

-¿Ah no?- se rio Sasuke-Pues yo si.

-No te burles- Sakura le dio un golpe en el codo.

-No me burlo- contesto- de echo formas parte de una larga fila de mujeres casadas a las que he atraído con señuelos a mi nido de amor, con el propósito de seducirlas.

-¿Enserio?

-No. Eres la única, te lo prometo.

Pero Sakura no sabia si podía creérselo de verdad. Le costaba imaginar que alguien como el estuviera escaso de mujeres –casadas o no- deseosas de mantener calientes sus sabanas.

-Venga si quieres te llevo a casa, me queda en el camino.

-Prefiero que no.

-Bien, entonces disfruta de las instalaciones.

-Gracias.

Era temprano, pero tenía que empezar a ponerse en marcha, tenía unas hijas que alimentar, una casa que limpiar y un marido al cual ofrecerle disculpas, menos mal que precisamente hoy Ino una amiga de Hinata, iba a llevar a Ryu a un nuevo centro recreativo infantil, el estómago se le revolvía de imaginar que haría Gaara, si Hinata se presentara con su hijo a su casa, preguntando por ella, cuando no había rastro de la dueña de la casa.

-No te des prisa, quiero imaginarte en mi casa mientras estoy trabajando, aunque si estas esperando que me valla para revisar mis cosas, de una vez te aviso que las fotografías comprometedoras de mis ex novias están en una caja de zapatos dentro del closet.

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa. -¿Por quién me tomas?-

Sasuke la beso apasionadamente.

-Por una mujer hermosa y muy, muy sensual- soltó a Sakura y se encamino a la puerta.

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión, llámame siempre que puedas.

-Si- dijo Sakura, sabiendo de más, que jamás lo haría.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me siento motivada, creo firmemente en lo que hago, me he recuperado y he decidido ordenar todos los documentos, aunque ahora mismo Naruto este aterrorizado mas que agradecido por el hecho de que están por todas partes y parece un mar de papeles. Admito que de momento el desorden es mayor que cuando empecé, pero se que la situación es transitoria.

Haría este trabajo solo por diversión, enserio ¿Qué estaría haciendo a esta hora en casa?. Imagino que planchando, lavando o limpiando cualquier superficie de dudosa sustancia viscosa que hayan dejado mis bellos hijos. En la oficina, la jornada ha transcurrido con calma, lo que no es tan bueno, pero amenos Naruto y yo hemos tenido tiempo de platicar y conocernos mejor. Ahora se que ha vuelto a vivir con sus padres y que detesta la situación, que no tenía la intención de dedicarse a la venta de coches y que aún no comprende el por qué es que lo hace. Se que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener hijos y que estaba muy enamorado de su mujer y se que Shion debe estar loca de remate por haberlo dejado, aunque sospecho que aunque tiene poco cerebro, ella también opina lo mismo.

¿Por qué no pude conocer hombres buenos como Naruto, en mi tortuoso camino del amor? Y ¿Por qué las mujeres que tienen hombres buenos, terminan dejándolos por un hijo de puta?. ¡Ay, que cruel es la vida!

Pongo fin a mis pensamientos internos cuando empieza a sonar el teléfono de la oficina, ambos tenemos problemas al localizarlo ya que se encuentra enterrado en una montaña de papeles – perfectamente organizados- debo añadir, lo que pasa es que a simple vista no da esa impresión. Por fin doy con el aparato.

-Uzumaki Naruto internacional – respondo al tiempo que le dedico una sonrisa a Naruto -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Es Shion, que se identifica con un tono un tanto seco para mi gusto.

_-"Doña culo de aerobics_"- anuncio a Naruto, moviendo los labios en silencio.

Con un sonido de desgana, coge el aparato. –Hola Shion- dice con un tono animado. Levanto los pulgares, en señal de aprobación.

-Sí, sí, sí, si- corea él.

Maldita sea, así no hay quien se entere de la conversación.

-Sí, sí, si – prosigue- sí, sí, de acuerdo, adiós.

Cuelga y no dice nada.

-Soy tu asistente ejecutiva y asesora comercial – le recuerdo – Eso significa que debes contármelo todo.

Naruto tiene una mirada perdida.

-Quiere verme, esta noche.

-¿Aceptaste?

Naruto se encoje de hombros. -¿Qué otra cosa debía decir?

Esto no tiene buena pinta pienso yo, no, no la tiene en absoluto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El taxi tardo una eternidad en llegar, ¿Qué clase de servicios son esos? , aunque claro, que se puede esperar de los taxistas cuando aparte de ir lento y tardar en llegar al lugar, te cobran una cantidad excesiva de dinero. Sakura intento llamar a Hinata a su casa, pero era evidente de que se había marchado a su trabajo, intento localizarla en el móvil, pero no contestaba, aunque la verdad, no estaba segura de que decirle, lo mejor sería enfrentar primero a Gaara. Después de un trayecto tortuoso, bajo del taxi y le pago al conductor, bajo con cautela, sentía las piernas temblarle y el corazón se le salía, pero se preparó mentalmente para afrontar las consecuencias, esquivo los cochecitos de sus hijas que se habían quedado en el jardín y subio por las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta. Cuando trato de meter las llaves, la puerta se abrió y ahi estaba Gaara con un aspecto de indignación.

-¡Gracias a dios! – exploto- ¡has vuelto!.

-Gaara – empezó a decir ella- puedo explicarte…

-¡No me lo digas!- levanto la mano- te emborrachaste y caíste inconsciente en casa de Hinata.

-Yo… -Sakura se quedó perpleja y con la boca abierta- Si.

-Las niñas no han desayunado aun- protesto- y llego tarde, me voy, hasta luego.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta a toda prisa, y se subió a su coche para dirigirse a su empresa. Sakura de quedo mirándolo hasta que se perdió por las calles y se preguntó si debía sentirse aliviada o decepcionada por el hecho de que a su marido no le interese demasiado, donde había pasado la noche o ¿acaso debería sentirse aún mas culpable, por el hecho de que su marido deposite tanta confianza en ella?. A lo mejor solo se trataba de que Gaara era incapaz de creer que otro hombre la considerara atractiva. ¿Por qué la vida y el amor tenían que ser tan complicados?. Debió de haberse metido de monja como a los trece y ahora no tendría esos problemas.

Yumi se acercó a la puerta, tenía puesto su traje de ballet y sus alas de hada, no tenia cepillado su cabello por lo que estaba todo enmarañado como el de una bruja loca.

-Mami- gimoteo- muero de hambre.

Sakura también se moría de hambre, pero no de comida, si no de cariño y compresión.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al final de la jornada, Sasuke asomo su cabeza pro la oficina de Naruto y retrocedió espantado- aunque solo una parte de su horror era fingido- al ver el suelo lleno de papeles.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Sasuke atravesó el umbral y busco el sillón de imitación de piel donde siempre se sentaba cuando visitaba a Naruto, se sentó y subió los pies al escritorio.

-Me están organizando- Explico Naruto

-¿Así lo llaman ahora? ¿no? – Sasuke levanto el dedo de en medio.

Fuera lo que fuera la organización Naruto pensaba que tener a Hinata en la oficina era genial, por la compañía más que nada, tener un negocio estaba bien, pero siempre estaba solo, mirando las cuatro paredes y esperando que algún cliente se digne a aparecer. Lo mismo le pasaba con Shion, siempre se quedaba en casa esperando a que regresara. Naruto suspiro y se preguntó cuando cicatrizaría la herida. Siempre que avanzaba, aparecía Shion como caída del cielo provocando que su ánimo de desplome por los suelos, no tenía ni idea de por qué había accedido a encontrarse con ella hoy por la noche, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su motivo para reunirse. Probablemente sería algo sobre el dinero, los abogados y el divorcio, ya que era los únicos temas de conversación que mantenía con ella últimamente.

-¿ Y dónde esta la encantadora de Hinata?

-La envié a casa temprano – explico Naruto- tenía un aspecto terrible y una resaca monumental.

-Si claro.

-Fue una noche estupenda ¿no?

La verdad es que solo lo fue por Hinata, ya que el volver a ir solo con Sasuke, esperando cazar mujeres era un espanto, prefería comerse las uñas de los pies, antes de volver a pisar una discoteca.

-Me la pase muy bien- prosiguió Naruto.

-Yo también. Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Entonces Hinata y tu…

-¿Hinata y yo que?

- Amigo,¿ ha pasado tanto tiempo, que tengo que dibujarte un diagrama?.

-Ah, te refieres a eso –Naruto se ruborizo un poco- Pues claro que no, apenas la conozco, aunque ya sé que no es razón suficiente para algunos –clavo sus ojos en Sasuke- y ahora según dice es mi ayudante ejecutiva y asesora comercial, así que no hay que mezclar el trabajo y el placer.

- Si todos hicieran caso a eso, los congresos no existiría. ¡Oh vamos!, confiaba en que amenos hubiera coqueteo, un poco de química.

-Hinata puede ser una mujer guapa, preciosa si quieres, pero mi relación con ella sigue siendo puramente platónica.

-¿Sabes por qué? – Sasuke lo apunto- porque los dos se comportan como un par de cachorros desolados a los que temen al compromiso.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ja!, ¿y tu cuando tuviste una novia formal por última vez?

-Pues mira, ayer mismo.

-¿Ayer? ¿Te refieres a la amiga de Hinata? ¿Sakura?.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de afirmación. –El problema es que es casada y tiene hijos.

-Dos.

-¿Y tú como sabes?

-Hinata y yo nos la hemos pasado hablando como colegialas toda la tarde. Mira Sasuke olvídala ¿sí?.

-¿Cuántos hijos se necesitan para que la idea me desanime?

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Pero es que esta vez me ha dado fuerte- confeso Sasuke, y dio un sorbo a la cerveza que le había dado Naruto.-

-Esta vez tienes que olvidarte, es de ese caso donde muchos pueden salir perjudicados.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

-Sasuke, el mundo está lleno de mujeres guapas y solteras, de hecho ya conoces a varias, no te metas en problemas. A mi me ocurrió justo lo contrario –prosiguió Naruto- y es horrible, horrible te lo aseguro. No le hagas eso a otro hombre, puede que sea un tipo estupendo que no se lo merezca.

- Y también puede que sea un imbécil que se lo haya ganado a pulso- Salto Sasuke del sillón como un resorte -¿Acaso las casadas se acuestan con otro hombre, cuando son felices en su matrimonio?

Naruto dio un respingo de dolor.

-Perdona, colega- Se excusó Sasuke, un poco avergonzado- No era mi intención herirte.

-No, pero ya ves lo mucho que duele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura y yo estamos sentadas en la mesa de su cocina y las dos tenemos a un niño entre las rodillas. Aun me quedan 15 minutos antes de pasar a recoger a Mei a su escuela y averiguar si sigue odiándome o no.

-Me ha dejado irme a casa temprano porque, según él, no tenía buen aspecto.-le explico.

-¿se ha dado cuenta que estabas mal? –Sakura pone cara de impacto- ¿ha notado que estas viva?

-Sí.

-Ese tipo es increíble- se admira Sakura- En todo caso, es verdad que tienes mala cara.

-Tú también.

Sakura, por algún motivo, esquiva mi mirada.

-¿Qué tal tu día en la oficina?- pregunta.

-Agotador. Quería darle una buena impresión a Naruto para que aun siga conmigo.

-¿Aun hablamos de trabajo?

-Quería demostrarle que soy dinámica pero he demostrado todo lo contrario. No debí haber permitido que me convencieras de salir. Esta noche me acostare temprano.

-El asunto parece prometedor entonces ¿eh?- Sakura sonríe.

- No, nada de eso, el es un hombre demasiado bueno para mi, ya sabes que solo me relaciono con mujeriegos, pervertidos e idiotas, Naruto no parece nada de eso. Además aun parece ligado emocionalmente a su mujer.

-¡Hay vamos! ¿Empezaras el dramatismo Hinata?, deja de leer esos libros de autoayuda.

-Bueno, ya, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?, ¿el encantador de Sasuke te trajo a casa temprano y a salvo?

-Bueno, ya sabes…

Interrumpo mis preparativos para marcharme en unos minutos y mis cejas se fruncen.

-Lo sabría si no te anduvieras con tanto misterio- le contesto.

La puerta principal se abre y se cierra de un portazo e instantes después, Gaara aparece en la cocina y arroja su abrigo sobre la silla más cercana.

-Ah- dice, dirigiéndose a mí- la otra depravada emerge de la superficie. Confió en que Sakura no te mantuviera despierta con sus ronquidos, no los aguanto, hace que tiemblen las paredes.

Me echó a reír, porque la verdad no sé qué otra cosa hacer. Gaara atraviesa la cocina en dirección al salón y caigo en cuenta que no le dirigió la palabra a su mujer, no la ha besado, ni siquiera ha notado su existencia. ¿Acaso todas las relaciones acaban por tener semejante desenlace?. La sola idea me deprime.

Compruebo que Gaara no puede oírnos, de todos modos bajo el tono de voz:

-¿No volviste anoche?

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

-¿En toda la noche?

-Mi demente amiga vuelve a negar.

-¿Estás loca? – Creo que la pregunta está de más.

Sakura hace un gesto afirmativo.

-Y ni siquiera ibas a contármelo- no me lo creo, ella siempre me cuenta todo, nunca han existido secretos entre nosotras. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si te traía a mi hijo hoy? ¿Por qué no me llamaste para avisarme que estabas actuando como una idiota?.

Bajo mi tono de voz, aún más:

-¿Qué le ibas a decir a Gaara?

-Ha sido un caso único- explica Sakura- y fue una estupidez ¿de acuerdo?.

-¡No me digas!- exclamo.

Sakura se da la media vuelta y me clava las pupilas.

-Si te digo y no quiero que la cosa valla a más.

-¿Piensas volver a verlo?- percibo que mi amiga tiene una lucha interna, es cierto que no apruebo lo que hizo, pero tampoco me gusta verla sufrir. – Sakura…

-No- salta ella- Desde luego que no.

-Bien- respondo con suavidad- Me alegro.

Sakura se gira hacia mí con expresión desolada.

-Hinata- susurra- es cierto que ha sido un riesgo terrible, pero lo de anoche fue maravilloso…

La voz de Gaara llega desde el salón.

-¿A qué hora cenamos, Sakura?

Sakura y yo damos un respingo al mismo tiempo.

-Y en esta casa no me pasa muy a menudo-concluye.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto se encontró con Shion en un viejo bar, amenos era un lugar agradable, no como los malditos bares a los que Sasuke lo arrastraba a ir. Naruto no comprendía por que Shion había elegido el lugar, ella no era de las que disfrutaban frecuentar bares donde servían comida tailandesa por las noches o tal vez si, y él nunca lo noto, en todo caso ahora que caía en la cuenta, posiblemente nunca termino de conocerla bien.

A pesar de que su mujer tenía un aspecto de incomodidad, lucia radiante. Como siempre su cabello brillaba, llevaba puesto un conjunto que resaltaba sus curvas. Naruto se preguntó si aún amaba a Shion ¿estaría así de nervioso si ya no le importara?. No, no lo estaría y por supuesto que le importaba. No te pasabas 7 años con una persona y luego deja de importarte de la noche a la mañana, por lo menos a él no le había ocurrido. No podía responde lo mismo por ella quien no daba la impresión de que Naruto le importara mucho, la verdad.

-Bueno- dijo ella- ¿qué tal la vida en casa de tus padres?

-Terrible, si no encuentro casa pronto, me voy a volver loco.

-¿Tu madre?

-Es un misterio que mi padre todavía no la haya descuartizado con el cuchillo eléctrico.

-¿Sabe que has quedado conmigo esta noche?

-No, cuanto menos sepa mejor.

- Se enterara, lo más probable es que haya colocado un micrófono en tu camisa.

-No me sorprendería.

-¿Ya cenaste?

- Shion, vivo con mi madre.

-Cierto, seguro comiste por diez.

-Por veinte, pero tú pide lo que quieras.

-No tengo hambre, últimamente no tengo mucho apetito.

_Dios santo_–pensó Naruto-. Que no haya venido a decirle que estaba embarazada ¿Las mujeres rechazaban la comida cuando lo estaban o acaso comían más?. No tenía idea, pero si ella estaba embarazada de Chouji el carnicero, la noticia le caería como un cuchillo en el hígado.

-¿Sabes? – prosiguió Shion- Me alegro de que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Bueno, si no fuera así, echaríamos a perder los años que estuvimos juntos. Y tuvimos buenas épocas –Naruto esbozo una sonrisa cansada- de echo para mí todo iba bien.

Shion se ruborizo.

-Siento que acabara de esa manera.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. –Así funciona el mundo de hoy en día.

_Te hartas de lo viejo y vas por lo nuevo. _Teléfonos, coches, casas, parejas. En el caso de esposos no se necesita mucho problema, lo mismo da que hayas hecho las promesas de amor y fidelidad, un poco de dinero y un par de papeles diciendo que se trató de una gran equivocación, que en realidad no tenías esa intención, y ya te puedes quedar con la conciencia tranquila, pensó Naruto_._

-A veces te echo de menos- confeso Shion. –Chouji no se parece en nada a ti.

-Creí que ese era el mayor atractivo.

- Nos hemos comportado como unos auténticos adultos ¿no?

-Si claro, es verdad.

Shion vacilo y luego deslizo la mano por la mena en dirección de Naruto. Este se quedó mirándola con estupor. ¿Esperaba que él, le correspondiera?. Por si acaso, mejor seguía sosteniendo su vaso.

-Naruto- Shion exhalo un suspiro- A veces me pregunto si no nos hemos precipitado demasiado.

-¿Los dos?

Ella se enojó ligeramente.

-No toda la culpa es mía.

-No.

-Naruto, la gente no abandona matrimonios perfectos.

No- coincidió el- pero a veces se le da a la persona la oportunidad de poner remedio a lo que hizo mal.

Shion no le había dado esa oportunidad ni por casualidad. Se limitó a anunciar que había conocido a otro hombre y la le pidió a Naruto que se marcha. El seguía sin saber que había pasado y tal vez ese fue el motivo por el que no podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Miss Vegetariana del año hubiera ido a meterse con un carnicero?.

-¿Eso es lo que te hubiera gustado?

-Ahora ya no importa mucho, ¿no te parece?- replico el- Los dos hemos dejado atrás nuestra relación. Tú eres feliz con Chouji y yo tengo un negocio de autos usados.

Shion retiro su mano.

-Me dio la impresión de que te llevabas muy bien con la tal Hinata.

-Si- respondió Naruto con entusiasmo- es fantástica. Tiene un verdadero don para el negocio.

-¿En serio?- repuso Shion.- Creí que tenía otros "_dones_ "más evidentes.

Naruto fingió un aire de inocencia.

-¿Si? No me he fijado.

Pero claro que se había fijado, y Shion sabía que estaba mintiendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estoy sentada en el sofá, disfrutando de una copa de vino barato. Al menos ahora tengo la fabulosa excusa de que es mi forma de relajarme, después de una larga jornada de trabajo. En ambos lados estoy rodeada de mis hijos, a un lado tengo a Ryu y en otro a Mei, también está el repugnante de doggy. Estamos viendo la televisión, están pasando uno de esos concursos de talentos. Odio admitirlo pero estoy exhausta después de un solo día en el trabajo. No se trata de cansancio físico, sino de mental. Es la primera vez, después de mucho tiempo que entablo conversaciones prolongadas con un adulto. Sin embargo me siento orgullosa de mi misma porque he dejado de ser un azote a la sociedad y me he convertido en un miembro de la raza humana con un empleo remunerado.

Suena el teléfono. Sakura es la única que me habla y albergo la esperanza de que lo haga para decirme que ha tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre su indecoroso episodio con el tal Sasuke y que, en efecto, ha entrado en razón.

-Hola Sakura.

El suave tono de ella no me responde.

-Hola. ¿Hola?

Nada.

-¿Naruto? Naruto ¿eres tú?

Es la única persona, además de Sakura que se me ocurre que podría llamarme y confió en que no sea para despedirme.

-¿Naruto?

La comunicación se corta. ¡Qué raro!

-¿Quién era?-pregunta Mei.

-Nadie- me encojo de hombros con aire extrañado.

Se gira hacia a mí con una sonrisa esperanzada que me rompe el corazón en pedazos.

-¿Crees que podría ser papa?

-¿Papa?

Siento ganas de decir ¿_Por qué diablos iba a ser papa?, _pero en los ojos de mi hija hay un destello de ilusión que no puedo arrancar con expresiones crueles sobre su progenitor ausente. Mi hija decepcionada frunce el ceño.

-Ya nunca nos llama- protesta- ¿se habrá olvidado de nosotros?

La atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo.

-No lo sé Mei, cariño- le respondo- la verdad es que no lo sé.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto y Shion se encontraban junto a sus respectivos coches, bajo el resplandor anaranjado de una farola situada al extremo del aparcamiento del club. Se les veía un tanto incomodos.

-Gracias- dijo ella- ha sido muy agradable.

-Si- quien se preguntaba si realmente era verdad.

Aun no estaba seguro del propósito de la reunión. No se había producido discusiones sobre el dinero ni anuncios de embarazos, gracias a dios. A primera vista solo te trataba de unas bebidas entre amigos en un ambiente cordial. En todo momento habían evitado el tema del divorcio. Naruto miro a Shion, quien se le veía menuda y vulnerable en la oscuridad. Parecía imposible que la persona que había sido su mujer, su amor, Su vida entera fuera la misma que la desconocida que tenía enfrente.

-Y ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto el.

-Veamos cómo van las cosas.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Por qué la mujeres siempre querían que los hombres sean expertos en la lectura avanzada de mentes?

-No he tenido muchas ex esposas- respondió- no conozco el protocolo.

Shion adoptó una actitud recatada de coquetería.

-¿Debería darte un beso amistoso en la mejilla o qué?

-Puedes hacerlo- respondió ella- si quieres.

Naruto se inclinó y le planto un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que ella le había roto el corazón hasta dejárselo como un balón sin aire, seguía añorando el calor de su piel. Resultaba deprimente recostarse solo en una cama individual, mientras pensabas en tu mujer acurrucada con un nuevo novio en la misma cama donde tu dormías. ¿Había sido tan terrible su matrimonio?. Naruto siempre pensaba que el amor era como un rio, a veces pasible otras tormentoso, durante los momentos de sequía se secaba, y se vaciaba, pero el cauce siempre estaba ahí, trazado en el paisaje. Naruto no había contado con que Shion tratara de borrarlo como si nunca hubiera existido.

¿Acaso el matrimonio no consistía en jurar que permanecerías junto a la persona en lo bueno y en lo malo, y si las cosas se ponían difíciles, no saldrías corriendo a los brazos del primer hombre que agitara su ternera de primera clase ante ti?. Él pensaba que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés y él hubiera sido tentado por una ventura, la habría rechazado. Él Amaba demasiado a Shion para portarse de esa manera y él había confiado en que ella sintiera lo mismo. Quizá la traición a esa lealtad le dolía más que el hecho físico del adulterio.

-¿Sabe Chouji que estas aquí?

-No- admitió ella.

-En ese caso mejor márchate, no valla a preocuparse.

-Te llamare ¿sí?

-Sí.

Shion levanto la mano, le paso los dedos por la mejilla y luego lo beso en los labios con ternura.

Después el observo como se subía a su coche y arrancaba el motor. Con un suspiro hondo, que encamino a su viejo coche. Jamás ni en un millón de años, conseguiría entender la mente femenina. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios donde ella acababa de besarle. Empezaban a surgir sentimientos en el que trataba de ignorar con todas su fuerzas. No sabía que había esperado de encontrarse con ella, pero, desde luego, aquello no lo había previsto ni por asomo.

xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

:D Estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando la historia, lamento no haber podido actualizar. De hecho a tenia la mitad escrita pero, mi horrible computadora empezó a fallar y mi novio tardo una semana en repararla, cuando me la devolvió estaba formateada y perdí todo, absolutamente todo. Mis imágenes, mis historias, mis dounjinshis, mis contraseñas, ¡TODO!. Me quería morir y matarlo (a mi novio xD ), pero desgraciadamente era la única forma de que mi lap funcionara. Así que me tarde unos días en tratar de recuperar todo. Bueno en fin, mucho bla bla bla ¿no?.

Estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible, gracias por leer. ¡Los quiero!


	5. Chapter 5

- ME VUELVES LOCA -

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

El teléfono de Naruto sonó a las seis en punto de la madrugada. Nadie le llamaba a esa hora. Nunca. Salió de la cama y se las ingenió para dar con el teléfono, y se sorprendió al descubrir que era Shion quien le llamaba.

-Hola- dijo ella -¿No te abre despertado?.

-No- repuso Naruto, ahogando un bostezo que le humedeció los ojos- ¿Por qué iba a estar durmiendo, a estas horas?

-Lo siento. Se disculpó ella. –Estoy en la calle, corriendo, quería despejarme la cabeza.

-Ah, qué bien.

También su cabeza estaba confusa, pero por nada saldría de la cama a las seis de la mañana para despejar sus preocupaciones por medio del deporte. Naruto era de la opinión, que una agradable taza de café y un desayuno sustancioso, surtirían el mismo efecto, aunque era verdad que Shion siempre había recurrido al deporte en sus momentos de estrés.

-Me alegre de verte anoche.

-Si. – respondió Naruto.

A continuación se produjo un prolongado silencio, tan solo interrumpidos por un suspiro de Shion.

-Naruto- dijo ella- ¿quieres reunirte conmigo, en el parque junto al lago?

-Claro.

-Me refiero ahora mismo.

-Ah, ¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas que quiero explicarte y no puedo decírtelas por teléfono.

- De acuerdo – Naruto se preguntó si debería ducharse y afeitarse o si era preferible darse prisa y optar por la imagen neandertal. –No iras a decirme que estas embarazada ¿verdad?

Con tono horrorizado, Shion pregunto:

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Nada, estaré ahí en 15 minutos.

Tardo más de 25 minutos en llegar, pero más que nada, se tardó por que tratar de salir de la casa de sus padres, era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho y no quería saber que haría su madre si descubría que se iba a encontrar con Shion a las 6 y media de la madrugada. Cuando llego al lago, la encontró sentada en una de las bancas verdes, que se encontraban enfrente del lago, mirando lo que parecían un grupo de gansos.

-¿Damos un paseo?- propuso ella.

-Si.

Mientras paseaban, ambos mantenían una prudente distancia, caminando codo a codo, pero sin rozarse. Poco tiempo atrás hubiera tomado entre sus manos, los dedos congelados de su mujer y los habría frotado para sacarlos del entumecimiento o bien, los habría metido dentro de sus bolsillos. Caminaron por el sendero de grava que bordeaba el lago.

-Anoche no pegue ojo- comento Shion. –Tenia mucho que pensar.

Naruto había dormido como un bebe. ¿Acaso el encuentro con su mujer la noche anterior debería haberlo mantenido despierto?. No había sido asi tal vez aquello tenía un significado.

-Naruto- espeto con voz enérgica- no se me ocurre ninguna otra forma de decirlo …

Naruto noto que el corazón se le aceleraba e ignoraba si era a causa de la esperanza o del terror. No sabía a ciencia cierta si quería escuchar lo que Shion tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué te parecería, intentarlo otra vez? ,Me refiero a nosotros.

Naruto se quedó con la mente en blanco.

-Quiero detener el proceso de divorcio- se apresuró a continuar Shion. –Puede que hayamos cometido un error.

-¿"Hayamos" dices?

-Naruto, quiero que vuelvas- los ojos de su mujer, estaban cuajados en lágrimas. –Quiero que volvamos a empezar.

Shion le miro con ojos suplicantes. Si por lo menos el consiguiera articular palabra…, pero seguía mudo. ¿No era justo lo que había estado esperando? Todos aquellos meses soñando con escuchar esas palabras – además de _ Chouji es una mierda en la cama . _Ahora, sinembargo, se sentía más confuso que nunca.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Estoy sentada en el escritorio, revisando a ritmo lento pero seguro todos los documentos. A cargo de las bebidas un día mas, Naruto remueve su te con aire pensativo.

-Bueno- le dijo levantando la vista de los documentos- parece que van a volver.

Naruto se encoje de hombros. –Eso parece.

-Podrías mostrarte un poco más entusiasta.

-Ya lo estoy. Naruto acompaña su afirmación con un suspiro desdichado apenas audible. –Es increíble, estaba casado y de pronto me encuentro en trámites de divorcio. Ahora, vuelvo a estar casado otra vez.

-Así que le ha dado una patada a Chouji el carnicero.

-No exactamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Shion no quiere precipitarse. Voy a quedarme en casa de mis padres un poco más.

Involuntariamente mis cejas se fruncen.

-Es que necesita encontrar el momento adecuado, para comentárselo con delicadeza.

-¿Acaso tuvo la misma atención contigo?

-No exactamente.

-Humm, entiendo. Asi que tu sigues durmiendo en tu antigua y estrecha cama en casa de tus padres, mientras que el sigue compartiendo con tu mujer, tu cama doble y tu atractiva residencia.

-Por ahora si.

-¿Y qué sales ganando tú con eso?

Naruto frunce el ceño.

-Aun no estoy seguro.

Suelto un bufido sarcástico.

-Suena exactamente igual que las jugarretas de mis ex maridos. Kiba se las ingenió para convencerme de que nuestra relación se fortalecería si tuviéramos un matrimonio abierto. Lo que venía a significar que el tenia pase libre para salir todas las noches por ahí a echar un polvo como un loco, mientras que yo tenía que quedarme en casa a cuidar de… -Note que me sonrojaba-, del gato.

Naruto se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Tienes un gato?

-Ya no- me apresure a decir en un intento por disimular mi vergüenza por casi confesar la existencia de mis hijos. –Desapareció el mismo día que mi marido. Eran tal para cual, dos machos sin castrar.

Nos echamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

-Me gusta que estés en la oficina – comenta Naruto.

- Y a mí me gusta estar.

-Esta mañana me he dado prisa por llegar – admite el, mientras un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas. Dios santo, adoro a los hombres que se sonrojan, cada vez escasean más. –Hacía mucho tiempo que la idea de venir a trabajar no me entusiasmaba tanto.

No entiendo muy bien las implicaciones de sus palabras, pero es verdad que se le ve un poco desaliñado esta mañana, aunque eso no le resta ni un poco su atractivo, debo confesar.

-Juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas- continua

-¿En la oficina?

-¿Dónde si no?- se extraña él.

Claro, ¿Dónde si no?

-En fin… vuelve a suspirar- ¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Hablas con la persona menos adecuada para ofrecer consejos de pareja. Mi marcador actual es el siguiente: Cabrones, dos puntos; Hinata, cero puntos.

-¿Estas segura que en la descripción de puesto no se encuentra la de organización personal de vida de tu jefe?

-Te la tendrás que arreglar tu solo.

No quiero que me echen la culpa de lo que pueda pasar, entre Naruto y su mujer, aunque me muero por decirle con señales, lo que tiene que hacer. Y eso sería mandar a la mierda a la encantadora y caprichosa Shion.

- ¿Sabes?. Le daré tiempo para que se organice, no quiero apresurarla- me mira melancólicamente- el tiempo es lo único que me sobra …

-Naruto- le interrumpo. -¿te han dicho que eres demasiado bueno para este mundo?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión. Ryu, Yumi y Ayami estaban acurrucados a su lado, dormidos como troncos. Varios de los participantes, estaba siendo entrevistados en un absurdo concurso por un presentador gay, que se había pasado con la cirugía plástica.

-¿Y qué aficiones tienes?- pregunto el conductor de televisión.

-¿Qué aficiones tienes, Sakura?- coreo ella- _¿Yo?- puso con voz más femenina –lo que más me gusta es pasarme el día, quitando las manchas de ropa de los hijos de mi amiga y ver programas de mierda como este._

Sakura contemplo el teléfono móvil con nostalgia. ¿Sería tan malo llamar?. Mordisqueándose el labio con nerviosismo, agarro el móvil. Detuvo los dedos, antes de marcar el número de Sasuke, que ya se sabía de memoria. Mientras marcaba el número, Ryu soltó un gemido y acto seguido se puso a vomitar.

-Vamos, tesoro- alzo al niño con cuidado y lo llevo a la cocina- está claro que mi destino es pasarme la vida, recogiendo las porquerías que van soltando los hombres.

Le limpio la cara y le cambio su ropa.

-Eres un niño precioso, pero por desgracia, me recuerdas a tu padre. Confió en que no heredes sus peores defectos, o harás sufrir mucho a alguna pobre mujer, esperemos por el bien de tu madre que tu papa no vuelva a aparecer nunca más.

-Papa- coreo Ryu

-Espero que no hayas entendido más que eso. Dime ¿no prefieres a un hombre como Naruto?

Ryu dio una palmada y sonrió.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Caramelos- dijo Ryu.

-Sí, estas mejor.

Sakura lo llevo en brazos al salón y lo acurruco hasta que se quedó dormido. Pronto sus hijas despertarían y querrían una nueva dosis de comida. Era ahora o nunca. Antes de pensárselo mejor, marco el número de Sasuke.

XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—X-X-X—X-XX—XX-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hinata se había quitado la chaqueta del elegante conjunto rojo y Naruto pensó que la fina blusa negra que llevaba debajo era la prenda más sensual que jamás había visto en aquella oficina. Llevaba toda la mañana esforzándose en dejar de mirarla, pues no era la conducta más adecuada para un hombre que estaba a punto de volver con su mujer. Pero es que la blusa era provocativa a mas no poder. Había que estar ciego y no solo casado para no darse cuenta.

Hinata se había pasado al ordenador, al parecer se había dado una tregua con todos los papeles que se había puesto a archivar y los cuales, seguían esparcidos por todo el lugar. Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Lo que a Hinata le faltaba en conocimientos de secretariado, lo compensaba con su empeño y dedicación y el hecho de que fuera una mujer deliciosa, no mermaba en modo alguno sus talentos. Hinata se pasó la lengua por los labios en señal de concentración al tiempo que clavaba la vista en la pantalla del ordenador, y semejante actitud provocaba una serie de alteraciones en la anatomía de Naruto que resultaban una tortura. Concluyo que estar de nuevo en su dormitorio de adolecente, también le había vuelto a esa fase de la vida, pues no podía negar que tenía ciertos pensamientos en donde se la llevaba la cama. Pero claro, no estaba bien en pensar esas cosas ahora que iba a regresar con Shion.

Naruto consulto su reloj.

-Tenemos que marcharnos- anuncio- El señor Jiraya es un fanático de la puntualidad y quiero darle una buena impresión.

Hinata abandono el ordenador.

-¿Seguro que no te importa que te acompañe?

-No, nada de eso, será genial.

Hinata se aliso la falda, y gracias a dios, se volvió a poner la chaqueta. Si su ayudante permanecía, completamente vestida, quizás el seria capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Hinata agarro su bolso y le paso su maletín a Naruto.

-¿Necesitas haces pis antes de que nos marchemos?- pregunto Hinata.

Naruto parpadeo en un intento por ocultar su sorpresa. El rostro de su ayudante adquirió un atractivo tono remolacha.

-¿Pis?

-Puede que el camino sea largo- repuso ella con voz quebrada.

-Si es largo, vamos al otro lado de la cuidad, en un restaurante elegante llamado Ichirakus, favorito del señor Jiraya.

Hinata se mostró horrorizada.

-Sabía que íbamos a un lugar elegante, pero no tanto. ¿seguro que voy bien arreglada?

-Para mi estas muy bien. Dijo el aclarándose la garganta- perfecta, diría yo.

-Gracias.

-¿Te parece si llevamos mi coche? Está en una condiciones ligeramente mejores. Ya que tu otro coche se lo quedo tu mujer.

-Podríamos coger uno de esos- lanzo una mirada a las hileras de autos usados.

-No tenemos tiempo de quitar todas esas pegatinas.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes que pensar en tu imagen, tu eres el dueño y necesitas conducir un coche como es debido.

- Tienes razón. Pero también deberías mejorar el tuyo. Alli hay un pequeño corsa que puedes utilizar.

-¿Un coche nuevo?- sintió que le iba a dar un infarto.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Estaría en deuda contigo, eternamente.

-Decidido- concluyo Naruto. Corre bien y es de fiar. También tenemos que pensar en tu imagen. Mañana lo organizaremos todo.

-Si, ahora será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Naruto- Creo que voy a hacer pis, después de todo.

-Buena idea- aprobó ella- y yo voy a calentar el motor del montón de chatarra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sonaron tres timbrazos antes de que Sasuke contestara el teléfono, tiempo suficiente para que Sakura flaquease de valor, a pesar de las promesas a Hinata, tenía que hablar con él una vez más. Solo una más y punto.

-Aquí Sasuke Uchiha.

Su voz sonaba enérgica y formal. Sakura le imaginaba en su elegante oficina urbana, enfundado en un traje urbano y la visión resultaba muy diferente a la que guardaba de su noche de pasión con el.

-Soy yo- dijo con tono vacilante.

-¿ de que yo en concreto se trata? – Su timbre era suave y se preciaba una nota de burla.

-Yo, la de anoche. Ha sido una mala idea llamar, lo siento.

-No, nada de eso- susurro Sasuke. –Ni siquiera es la hora de comer y ya de echo de menos.

-Solo quería darte las gracias.

Sasuke se rio. – De nada. El placer fue mío, Bueno … no solo mío, me da la impresión.

Sakura suspiro.

-Eres estupendo, Sasuke.

-En ese caso, queda conmigo para comer.

-¿Para comer?- ahora le tocaba a ella echarse a reír. –No soy la clase de mujer que queda para comer.

-Pues quizá deberías empezar a serlo. Una hora- suplico el- no tardaremos más.

-Sasuke…

-Venga, vive peligrosamente una vez.

Sakura levanto la vista hacia el televisor. En la pantalla se veía un anuncio de detergente de lavadoras en el que se exponían las virtudes de las toallas blancas que hacían que tu familia te quisiera más. Un famoso de segunda categoría sostenía un paquete de detergente y decía : _como toda ama de casa sabe, no hay mayor alegría en la vida que otorgarle a tus toallas el resplandor ultra-white._

A Sakura se le ocurrían muchas otras cosas para proporcionarle alegría en la vida que no tenía nada que ver con el detergente para lavadoras. Y una de ellas se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono. El estómago se le encogió.

-De acuerdo- hizo un gesto de asentimiento- nos vemos para comer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Al subirme en el coche, retiro el reproductor de casetes de mis hijos y las lanzo al asiento de atrás. ¡Hacer pis!¿ Cómo se me ha podido ocurrir? No debo hablar a mi jefe, como a mi niño de 2 años. Repítelo varias veces. Sobre todo cuando mi jefe desconoce la existencia del niño en cuestión. Me golpearía la cabeza en el volante por lo estúpida que soy.

He metido a presión una percha de ropa en el agujero de la antena para poder sintonizar una estación de radio. Me asusta pensar que, incluso en este estado lamentable, mi coche es mejor que el de Naruto. Pero eso va a cambiar. Voy a tener un coche nuevo. Siento ganas de ponerme a bailar para celebrarlo. Empleo nuevo, coche nuevo… lo único que me hace falta es un hombre nuevo. Fuerzo a mi subconsciente a no mirar en dirección a Naruto. Mi vida progresa, asciende. Soy una persona intrépida y ambiciosas y no una madre sin pareja pisoteada. ¡Hurra!.

Naruto sube al carro y no menciona el asunto del pis y yo no le pregunto si ha estado en el cuarto de baño ni si ha hecho popo en vez de pipi, ni le regaño por no lavarse las manos, Tampoco le advierto que no pienso pararme por el camino, para que valla otra vez, ni le doy instrucciones para que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad, sino que partimos en un amigable silencio.

Naruto se acomoda en el asiento del acompañante y entorna los ojos. ¡Que a gusto me siento con este hombre! Es tan encantador que resulta imposible no quererlo. Habría que tener un corazón de piedra para hacerle daño, como sin duda lo hizo Shion. Aunque solo la conozco desde hace unos días, sé que volver con ella es lo peor que puede hacer. Le iría mucho mejor con otra mujer que lo cuidara. Como yo, por ejemplo.

-¡Que a gusto estoy!- comenta- ¿también aparece la palabra _chofer _en la descripción de tu puesto de trabajo?

-Imagino que si- le brindo una sonrisa- ¡Ahí va! ¡Mira! ¡Un tractor!- antes de que pueda ponerme freno a mi misma por todo lo que dije, señalo uno de los campos por los que pasamos.

Naruto me mira de reojo durante un buen rato y siento como las mejillas se me encienden.

-Si- responde- Un tractor grande y rojo.

-Me gustan los tractores- replico .

No puedo ver la expresión en la cara de Naruto, pero apuesto que está aguantándose la risa.

-A mí también- coincide el.

Me concentro en la carretera y trato de pasar por alto que Naruto me mira las piernas mientras conduzco. Y en cuanto entremos en ese restaurante voy a cortarme la lengua.

-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X

Ichirakus es un establecimiento tan sofisticado que no doy crédito a mis ojos. Nunca había puesto el pie en un sitio ni remotamente parecido. Todo es acero, metal, como y cristal esmerilado y mis tacones producen un sonido hueco en el suelo de madera. El comedor vibra con el bullicio de animadas charlas, Anunciamos nuestro nombre al jefe de sala y nos encaminamos a la barra del bar. No encajo en absoluto en el ambiente, contrario que todos los demás. Da la impresión de que la gente que me rodea en este momento acude aquí a comer a diario y caigo en cuenta que, en términos generales, mi vida es aburrida. Empiezo a temblar de miedo y emoción. Naruto actúa como si nada, examina la barra en busca del señor Jiraya.

-Perfecto- dice frotándose las manos- Somos los primeros. Podemos tomarnos una copa y relajarnos.

¡RELAJARNOS¡ ¿Es que está loco?

-Tengo que conducir- alego yo- para mi agua mineral.

Cuanto más alejada del alcohol mejor. No se me ha olvidado lo que ocurrió la última vez. Naruto pide un Martini, especial de la casa.

-Prueba un poco.

Me ofrece la copa, nuestros dedos se rozan y Naruto se ruboriza un poco. El coctel esta delicioso y me alegro de mi decisión de abstenerme al alcohol, porque podría beberme media docena de estos. Encontramos asiento mientras esperamos y Naruto dice:

-Quiero que todo salga a la perfección. El señor Jiraya, tiene toda la intención de establecer un concesionario oficial. Quiere el terreno del que soy propietario; yo quiero su dinero y, además, asociarme con el- me mira con ojos fervientes.- Es muy importante para mi.

A pesar de mi estado de nervios, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nada de presiones, por lo que veo.

Naruto se echa a reír.

-Se tu misma- dice- Seguro que estarás maravillosa.

Y ahora ha llegado el momento de poner sus palabras a prueba ya que el señor Jiraya efectúa su entrada sonriendo y haciendo reverencias sin parar. Las rodillas me tiemblan de manera alarmante. Ahora estamos sentados en la mesa y encuentro que el señor Jiraya es un acompañante sociable y encantador, aunque siento que me mira el busto de vez en cuando. La carta me parece aterradora: no hay más que comida japonesa, lo que no es del todo descabellado en un restaurante japonés. Dado que los clientes acuden aquí a diario no veo ni rastro de unas breves explicaciones que puedan socorrer a los absolutamente ignorantes como yo. Debo de estar clavando una mirada de incomprensión en la carta, por que el señor Jiraya se inclina hacia delante y me pregunta:

-¿Me permites que te ayude a elegir?

-Si, por favor. No he probado la comida japonesa.

-¿Nunca?- El señor Jiraya, suelta una carcajada. –En ese caso, estamos en el lugar perfecto para empezar. ¿Te gusta el pescado?

-Si claro.

-Recomiendo el bacalao negro- dice nuestro importante invitado- Es la especialidad de la casa. Sublime.

El señor Jiraya apiña los dedos de una mano y los besa para demostrar que el plato es sensacional. Miro a Naruto y me brinda una sonrisa alentadora. Se muestra muy tranquilo, a pesar de que, en mi opinión, estoy haciendo el ridículo. Por alguna razón mis pensamientos se desplazan a Ryu y me pregunto si se encontrara bien. Apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar en el. ¿Qué clase de madre soy, me escapo a almorzar mientras mi hijo se encuentra enfermo? Pues una madre trabajadora, claro. Y cuanto antes me acostumbre mejor. Noto una punzada de remordimiento, quizá debería escaparme al lavabo y comprobar si tengo algún mensaje en el móvil, o llamarle a Sakura para preguntarle por el.

Justo cuando estoy acopiando valor para ausentarme en la mesa, llega nuestra comida y veo que mi bacalao, tiene en efecto, una pinta deliciosa. El señor Jiraya ha pedido un filete de proporciones exquisitas y Naruto tiene un plato unas gambas enormes en presentación artística. Empiezo a relajarme, pero aún me muero por otro sorbo del Martini de Naruto.

-Y dime, Hinata- El señor Jiraya me sonríe- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para Naruto?

-Bueno ..- empiezo a decir- El nivel de ruido aumenta por momentos y me inclino hacia delante para escucharle mejor- se trata de un cambio de rumbo relativamente reciente…

Una expresión de horror se extiende por el rostro del señor Jiraya, que clava la vista en su plato.

Yo prosigo un tanto distraída:

-Forma parte de un plan de expansión…

Dirijo la vista a mi jefe en busca de apoyo, pero Naruto también se ha quedado helado de puro horror. Sigo su mirada y la garganta se me contrae en el acto.

Sin darme cuenta. He empezado a cortar el filete del señor Jiraya en pedazos diminutos, como si fuera para Ryu. Detengo el cuchillo en seco.

-¡Cielo santo- mascullo con la voz entrecortada- lo siento!- miro al señor Jiraya y luego a Naruto, después de nuevo al señor Jiraya- Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

Empujo los pedazos de filete con el tenedor, tratando de componer lo que hice, mis dos acompañantes están demasiado estupefactos como para hacer movimiento alguno, están como estatuas, clavando los ojos en la carne partida.

Los ojos se me cuajan en lágrimas.

-Esto se considera un gran honor, en la zona de la que procedo. – les explico con voz débil y vuelvo mi cuchillo a mi propio plato.

El señor Jiraya logra salir de su ensimismamiento y recupera la compostura.

-Ah ¿si? y ¿Qué zona es esa?

-Konoha- le respondo.

Giro mi agonizante rostro hacia Naruto con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de respaldo, pero el continua en estado catatónico, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A través del escaparate del restaurante, Sakura diviso a Sasuke sentado en una mesa. Antes de que el valor la abandonara por completo entro a toda prisa, provocando una pausa al relajado ambiente. Sasuke levanto la vista. Sakura capto su propia imagen en el espejo. El cabello inmaculadamente arreglado se había ido al demonio en su carrera calle abajo.

-Sakura- dijo el

Ella bajo la vista hacia la sillita de paseo. Yumi y Ayami se encontraban peleando por un pato amarillo de peluche. Empujo hacia adelante a sus hijas. Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto.

-Esta es mi vida- anuncio ella con tono desolado.

-Entiendo- Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándolo mas encantadoramente despeinado aun. –En ese caso, será mejor que pidamos una mesa más grande.

El camarero ligeramente perturbado les cambio la mesa, era evidente que aquel no era un establecimiento acostumbrado, a la presencia de los niños. Gracias a dios, los pasaron en una parte donde no había ventanas, lo cual era bueno, pues no sabía lo que haría si alguien la viera en esa situación.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido- comento él.

-Pues no lo entiendo- Sakura miro a los niños.

-Como tú misma has dicho, esta es tu vida y si quiero involucrarme en ella, tengo que aceptar tus compromisos, en los que se encuentran tus hijos.

-Me gustaría aclarar que no todos son míos, a uno me lo prestan durante el día. –Entonces se mordió la lengua, por que recordó que Naruto, el amigo de Sasuke, ignoraba que Hinata era la madre de dos robustos retoños. – Y no puedes involucrarte en mi vida, solo ha sido cosa de una noche y así tiene que quedarse.

-Ya lo has dicho antes.

-Y estaba convencida… cuando lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto? – suplico ella.

-Porque somos dos fuerzas que se atraen irresistiblemente entre si.

-No está bien.

-¿Por qué?- Sasuke extendió sus manos. – Estamos disfrutando de una agradable comida rodeado de niños. ¿Qué tiene de malo?.

-Es que no estoy pensando en los niños.

-Yo tampoco- coincidió Sasuke y tomo la mano de Sakura. -¿Alguna vez pasaremos tiempo a solas tu y yo?

-No- Respondió ella

-Si de verdad lo deseamos, encontraremos la manera.- Replico el.

-Imposible.

-Habrá momentos buenos y momentos malos.

-No los habrá, Sasuke. No habrá nada. No puede ser.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido?

-Por qué padezco demencia transitoria.

- A mi me suena a algo bueno- observo Sasuke, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

Y a Sakura le sonaba a algo peligroso, muy peligroso.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nos encontramos en la calle, despidiéndonos del señor Jiraya, quien parece haberse recuperado de su terrible experiencia sufrida con mis inapropiados cuidados maternales. Observamos como se sube a un taxi y se despide de nosotros. Naruto y yo giramos por la calle lateral en la que esta estacionado el coche y caminamos en silencio. Mi jefe espera con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras abro el vehículo y luego nos subimos en el. En su rostro se adivina una expresión sombría. Me acomodo en el asiento el conductor, agarro el volante, mirando el frente en todo momento.

-Dime ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?- Pregunta Naruto.

-Dos- confieso yo.

Nos mantenemos callados unos instantes, mientras reflexiono sobre la manera en que he arruinado la imagen de negocios de Naruto.

-Debería habértelo contado- me disculpo. – Sé que debería haberlo hecho – agacho la cabeza. -Pero quería aparentar que era alguien que no soy.

Naruto se frota las sienes.

-¿Me lo aclaras?

-Quería que me tomaras por una mujer atractiva, soltera y sin ataduras.

-Dos de tres, no esta tan mal.

Suspiro con desconsuelo.

-Temía que si te enterabas de que en realidad soy una divorciada desesperada con dos hijos a mi cargo no me darías el empleo.

-Me dijiste que no eras secretaria y aun así, te di el trabajo.

-Porque eres demasiado bueno.- razono yo.

-No es verdad. –Naruto se gira en su asiento para mirarme. –Es que tenia otros motivos.

Ahora me toca a mi quedarme perpleja.

-Esa falda tuya es tan escandalosamente corta, me gustaba la idea de tenerla en la oficina, sobre todo si tu la llevabas puesta.

-Ahora va a resultar que eres un libidinoso repulsivo.

Naruto esboza una amplia sonrisa.

-Peores cosas me han llamado, solo que no recuerdo cuando.

-Naruto, me he portado como una autentica idiota, y eso que la cita era muy importante para ti.

-Y ni que decir que el señor Jiraya da por sentado que me acuesto contigo.

-Me siento tan humillada, de verdad lo siento mucho, no quiero ni pensar que pensara de mí.

-No lo sé, pero me dijo que tengo muy buen gusto.

Mi jefe suelta una carcajada y, sin poder evitarlo, me echo a reír también.

-¿De verdad que le corte el filete?

-Si- responde Naruto- de verdad.

A los dos nos entra un ataque de risa, Naruto sacude su cuerpo de tanto carcajearse y a mí las lágrimas me correen por las mejillas, No recuerdo haberme reído de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando consigo recuperar el control le digo:

-Lo siento, Naruto, lo siento muchísimo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, al señor Jiraya, le pareciste encantadora.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?

-Le doy la razón.

-Me alegro- tengo la voz temblorosa- ¿Vas a despedirme?

-Ni loco, eres demasiado divertida como para perderte, además mi propuesta fue razonable y confió en que todo siga en pie.

Suspiro aliviada.

-Yo también.

Deseo besarle, o hacer algún gesto en señal de agradecimiento. En cambio, nos quedamos inmóviles un momento y luego intercambiamos una tímida sonrisa. Arranco el motor y me adentro poco a poco en el denso tráfico. Naruto se acomoda en el asiento del acompañante.

-Entonces- dice el- ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a esos hijos tuyos?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X

¡HOLA! Una disculpa, no había tenido tiempo de subir el capítulo, es que ya formo parte de la población con un trabajo ( MUAJAJAJAJA) , no la verdad es que ya saben la crisis es muy difícil y tengo un hámster y una perrita que alimentar :B

En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero si les esté gustando, y bueno respecto a los nuevos tomos en el canal, los subiré, pero aun no, no es porque me guste hacerlos sufrir, la verdad todavía no los termino, ando en exámenes y me tengo que dividir entre mis tareas y mi trabajo, comprendan un poco ¿vale?. Los quiero, les mando muchos saludos y besos. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

ME VUELVES LOCA

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X

Dos largas horas después mas tarde, aparco frente a la casa de Sakura. Naruto sigue sentado a mi lado, ha oscurecido por completo.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto.

-Claro que si.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos hasta la puerta, llamo con los nudillos a la puerta y espero hasta que Sakura abre, con Ayami sujeta la cadera. Eleva las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Te acuerdas de Naruto? –pregunto.

-No mucho- admite con cierta timidez. – Aunque desde ese entonces, he oído hablar de ti a menudo.

_Genial, gracias, Sakura._

-Bueno- digo mientras atravesamos el umbral- Naruto también sabe mas cosas sobre mi y ha venido a conocer a los niños.

-Estas loco- suelta Sakura con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la casa. No se a que se habrá dedicado mi amiga hoy, pero seguro que no tiene nada que ver con las tareas domesticas. Nos abrimos camino entre juguetes hasta que, en el salón, encontramos una hilera de niños en el sofá que, hipnotizados, miran los dibujos animados.

-Estos dos son míos- explico al tiempo que Ryu se baja de un salto del sofá y sale disparado hacia mis piernas.

-Saluden a Naruto.

-Hola- dice Mei.

-Naruto es mi jefe.

-Ah.

-Hola- dice Naruto con tono vacilante.

-¡Hola!- grita Ryu a pleno pulmón.

-Hola- Naruto se inclina hasta la altura de mi hijo y de inmediato es recompensado por el detalle.

-¡Doggy!- exclama mi hijo, y le entrega su peluche. Tengo que decir a favor de Naruto que no retrocede espantando como seria lo normal. Tomar a doggy es como coger una pelota de tenis empapada de babas de un perro labrador.

Yumi se baja del sofá y con el pulgar en la boca, se apoya de mi pierna.

-Hemos comido con el tío Sasuke.

Naruto deja de juguetear con doggy. Yo clavo la vista en Sakura por encima de la cabeza de los niños. ¿Qué era eso de que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad?

-¿El tío Sasuke?

Mientras Sakura se encoge de miedo. Naruto se dirige a mi moviendo los labios en silencio _¿Mi Sasuke? _

-¿De verdad tesoro?- le digo a Yumi.

-Es simpático, se mete las patatas fritas por la nariz- nos cuenta.

Con aire resignado, Naruto asiente en señal de confirmación: _ Si, mi Sasuke_

-Mama y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿Por qué no van todos al jardín a jugar un momento?- hago una señal a Sakura para que suelte a Ayami y me acompañe a la cocina- ¿Te importa hacerte cargo de los niños un momento, Naruto?

-Claro que no- responde con voz temblorosa- lo hare encantando.

-Mei, ayuda a Naruto- decreto.

- De acuerdo- Me responde mi hija.

Saco a Sakura de la sala y me la llevo a la cocina, escucho a Ryu llorar, pero me da igual. Naruto tendrá que resolverlo. Cierro la puerta a nuestras espaldas y respiro profundo para no matar a mi amiga.

X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Miro a mi amiga cara a cara mientras me apoyo contra la puerta para evitar interrupciones, no puedo evitarlo, estoy indignada con Sakura y noto que las mejillas se me encienden por momentos. Antes de que yo pueda articular palabra, ella se me adelanta.

-Hemos comido juntos, nada mas.

-¿A dónde fueron?

-A un restaurante italiano del centro- Sakura cruza sus brazos en modo desafiante- por primera vez en mi vida no se trataba de un McDonalds, de modo que no le he arrancado la ropa en la piscina de pelotas.

-Pero se te ha pasado por la mente.

-Pues claro, pero por mucho que haya fantaseado con un revolcón en la paja, llevaba unos niños que me lo impedían, por cierto, uno de ellos era tu hijo.

-¿Has llevado a los niños?

-No tenia elección.

-Pudiste no haber ido.

Sakura se da la media vuelta y recoge una cesta de ropa. La planta de un solo golpe en la mesa y saca la tabla de planchar, la cual también sufre de una arrastrada, seguida de un azote. Después le da el mismo trato a la plancha e introduce el enchufe en la pared con tanta fuerza, que me sorprende que el yeso no se agriete. Me esfuerzo por suavizar mi tono de voz:

-¿Por qué haces esto Sakura?

-Porque me aburro Hinata, porque mi vida es una mierda. Estoy aburrida de Gaara. Estoy aburrida de los niños. Estoy aburrida de mi misma. Y de pronto aparece un hombre que me considera atractiva, divertida y no me ve como otro electrodoméstico más.

-Para ti estará muy bien- tercio yo- pero ¿tienes idea de lo que se siente en el caso contrario?

-No- responde con voz queda.

-Eso es por qué Gaara por muy aburrido y desagradecido que sea, no es un adultero. Puede que no sea cariñoso, puede que ya no haga saltar el resorte del colchón, pero al menos sabes donde pasa las noches.

Sakura se rehúsa a mirarme.

-Es un hombre fiel- prosigo- y está a tu lado – la garganta se me contrae-. Además, nunca te ha puesto la mano encima.

Sakura suelta la plancha de un sopetón. Respira con dificultad y no consigo descifrar el torbellino de emociones que se le cruza en el semblante.

-¿Y si eso ya no me basta?

- Tiene que bastarte.

-¿De modo que tengo que sentirme agradecida porque dispongamos de una cuenta corriente continua y por qué no se dedique a darme puñetazos?

Sus palabras me estremecen y, por unos instantes, Sakura se muestra arrepentida.

-No conoces a Sasuke, puede tener una mujer distinta cada noche.

-No es esa clase de hombre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, no puedes asegurar nada, y arruinar tu vida por una noche de pasión, acaba con esto ahora que puedes.

Sakura se apoya en la tabla de planchar. Su espíritu de lucha se ha evaporado y levanta los ojos llorosos hacia mí.

-A lo mejor es demasiado tarde.

Un chillido ensordecedor de Ryu me impide enterarme de mas, porque Sakura y yo salimos disparadas hacia el jardín.

Naruto sujeta al niño con los brazos estirados y se gira hacia nosotras, para enseñarnos que mi adorado hijo, que desnudo de la cintura para abajo, se acaba de hacer pis en la parte delantera del elegante traje de Naruto. Mi jefe me brinda una sonrisa débil.

-¿También se considera esto un gran honor en la zona de la que procedes?

Sakura y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Me apresuro a socorrer a Naruto y le arranco a mi pesadilla de niño de los brazos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban junto al coche de ella en el patio de exposición de la tienda. Mei y Ryu estaban en el asiento posterior con los cinturones abrochados.

-Me marcho, tengo que cocinar la cena.

-¿Mas pescado?

Hinata se echo a reir.

-Gracias por lo de hoy. Espero no haberla J-O-D-I-D-O del todo- deletreo la palabrota, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de culpabilidad.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-Tambien siento lo del traje.

-No pasa nada, nada que la tintorería no pueda resolver.

-Yo me encargo de la cuenta- insistió Hinata- Me das el recibo y ya esta.

-No te preocupes.- Naruto saco un sobre del bolsillo- Aun no he hecho un papeleo ni nada de eso- admitió- pero ya que se ha acabado la semana, aquí está tu sueldo de los últimos días.

Hinata agradecida, tomo el sobre.

-¡Ay Naruto- exclamo- no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí!

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿ A que ahora podrás pagar la cuenta de la tintorería de otros hombres al que tu hijo haga pis?

-Es mi primer paso en la escalera hacia la independencia.

-Acabaras por darte cuenta que la independencia se parece más a una rueda de molino que a una escalera.

-Es un momento simbólico para mi.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-Pues me alegro de haberlo compartido contigo.

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas contratado –dijo Hinata- y que no te enfurezcas cuando te avergüenzo frente a clientes importantes, ¿Por qué será que me la paso arrastrándome ante ti, Uzumaki Naruto?

-Ni idea- respondió el- pero me gusta. Y si quieres hacer penitencia, encárgate de mis papeles en la oficina, ordenándolos y archivándolos.

-Claro que me encargare- prometió Hinata.

-Tus hijos son estupendos ¿sabes?- observo Naruto- Aun no controlan del todo los esfínteres, pero, en todo caso, son estupendos.

-Si, son buenos niños- hinchada de orgullo observo Hinata a sus hijos con ternura- No la tienen nada fácil- de pronto adquirió una expresión de vulnerabilidad- con su padre fuera de casa y todo lo demás.

-Debe estar loco- dijo Naruto- Si fueran mios, no podría estar lejos de ellos.

-Pues su padre no parece pensar así.

-¿Por qué no los llevamos de excursión?- sugirió antes de pensárselo mejor- Mañana, por ejemplo, podríamos ir a visitar los castillos en la próxima cuidad o a la costa.

-¿Y que pasa con la tienda?

-No abriré – respondió el- Es una de las pocas ventajas de ser el jefe, el negocio anda fatal, además no creo que pase nada, si no abro por unas horas- la voz se le fue quebrando- Si es que quieres y ya sabes, no estas ocupada …

-No- Respondió Hinata- Me encantaría, mas bien nos encantaría-

-De acuerdo, ¿alguna sugerencia?

-No, los niños no han salido desde hace siglos, cualquier sitio, mas alla de nuestra calle será genial.

-Estupendo- respondio Naruto- En ese caso, podemos volver a Londres, ¿Vamos a la torre?-

-Genial.

-Pensare en algo.

-Naruto- suspiro ella- eres increíble.

-No es verdad- replico el.

-Lo es, muchas gracias. ¿No te causara ningún problema con Shion?

-¿Por qué iba a ser así?- pregunto el- Tu y yo somos unos amigos y compañeros de trabajo que vamos a pasar el dia fuera con tus niños. Nos pienso violarte delante del castillo de Londres.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la idea le atraía bastante. Pero ¿en que estaba pensando? Seguro el exceso de martinis en el almuerzo le había afectado. Iba a ser un dia de diversión con Hinata y los niños. Sin ataduras. Sin proposiciones románticas. Sin hacer manitas. Sin nada de eso.

-Lo pasaremos bien- declaro Naruto- Podemos hablar de trabajo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Hinata lo beso en la mejilla.

-Eres un hombre adorable.

-Bueno pues hasta mañana, quedamos aquí a las 10.

El podría ser un hombre adorable, pero bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que su madre le viera ponerse en marcha con Hinata y sus hijos, sobre todo si iba a contarle una posible reconciliación con Shion. Kushina haría una interpretación exagerada de los hechos. Y es que ni siquiera el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta cómo debería interpretarlo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X

El dia empezó envuelto en una cada de nueva que a medida que nos encaminábamos a Londres se dispersaba. El sol, bajo en el horizonte como es una esfera blanca que reluce como una bombilla. Para entretenerse Mei arroja el aliento en la ventanilla y dibuja corazones en el vapor condensado. Ryu está durmiendo como un angelito.

Naruto y yo, un tanto azorados, ocupamos los asientos delanteros y escuchamos la voz alegre y aguda de Robbie William- la elección ha corrido a cargo de Mei- Pero a medida que avanzamos a gran velocidad, la niebla se desvanece y sej al descubierto un perfecto cielo azul. Entonces se que va a ser un dia maravilloso.

Nos aparcamos y nos metemos en el metro, otra novedad para mis hijos. Mei trata de aparentar indiferencia pero tiembla de la emoción. La majestuosa fortaleza de la Torre de Londres surge a la vista.

-¿Es verdad que la reina vive aquí?

La voz de Mei denotaba un cierto temor reverencial.

-No- respondo- se ha mudado a otro sitio.

-Si yo fuera la reina, viviría en este castillo y daría todo mi dinero a los pobres.

Naruto, empuja la sillita de Ryu. Tengo que decir que se le ve muy cómodo en ese papel. Me pregunto si la gente que nos mira nos toma por una familia, y semejante pensamiento me produce una sensación de bienestar. ¡Es tan agradable no tener que lidiar sola con los niños!.

Naruto sube a mi hijo a sus hombros y sonríe con benevolencia a mi hija, que se encuentra en plena representación. Me pregunto si este hombre interrumpirá mi racha de mala suerte. No me atrevo a considerar la idea, puesto que la vida ya he a herido mucha veces. Estamos codo a codo, nuestros brazos se rozan, y siento deseos de coger le la mano,, pero no lo hago. Entonces tengo que recordarme que va a volver con su mujer, que no está libre y que mis fantasías no tienen ningún sentido. Intento no pensar que Shion es un bruja que no se merece a un marido como Naruto.

Terminamos la visita guiada en el edificio que alberga las joyas de la corona y hacemos cola junto a un flujo continuo de norteamericanos, alemanes y una mezcla de razas europeas. En una película al estil Disney, nos muestran la colección de valor incalculable de joyas y reliquias. Mientras Ryu duerme en brazos de Naruto, Mei abre los ojos como platos.

-Quiero ser princesa- declara.

Me complace que mi hija empiece a comprender el valor de la ambición. Me encantaría que llegase a tener una profesión, excepto la de bailarina de club nocturno. Como ya he comentado antes, su talento parece inclinarse en esa dirección. Pero confió en que este tomando nota de todo lo que ve.

-Vamos a almorzar- sugiere Naruto.

Asi que nos dirigimos a un establecimiento revestido de madera de pino cuyas gruesas vigas están adornadas con lanzas y sables. Encontramos una mesa, y después de amenazar a Mei con una decapitación como en las que hacían en el castillo , si no cuida bien de su hermanito, Naruto y yo nos marchamos en busca de comida. Hacemos cola y ordenamos.

-Has sido muy amable al traernos- le digo.

-Tonterias- con un gesto de mano, le resta importancia al comentario. –Me encanta haber tenido un excusa para venir, me la estoy pasando en grande.

-Los niños se te dan muy bien.

-Bueno- responde con timidez- supongo que será la novedad. Si fueran mis propios hijos, les estaría gritando, como veo que hacen todos los demás.

Coloco mi mano en su brazo, sonriéndole.

-No lo creo.

Antes de que Naruto pueda responder, llegan cuatro raciones de patatas fritas y colocamos los vasos llenos de Coca-Cola. Nos encaminamos de vuelta a la mesa y descubrimos que Mei ha conseguido una sillita alta para su hermanito y ahora se encuentra felizmente amarrado a ella.

Naruto toma asiento y yo procedo a ejercer de madre, distribuyendo los platos de comida.

-Den las gracias a Naruto. – ordeno a los niños. Esta excursión debe estar costándole una fortuna, pera ha insistido en que no piensa aceptar un solo centavo de mi.

-¡Ga!- dice Ryu en su sillita.

-Gracias- Dice Mei.

-Y gracias de mi parte- digo yo mientras me siento y me recuerdo a mi misma que debo abstenerme de manipular la comida de Naruto.

Mei examina una patata y la sopla como si estuviera demasiado caliente.

-Naruto …- empieza decir con voz amable.

Naruto levanta la vista de su plato con aire expectante.

-¿Si?

Albergo la esperanza de que valla a formularle una pregunta inteligente, que demuestre que ha estado prestando atención y que ha sabido apreciar el valor educativo de la excursión.

Naruto y yo, somos todo oídos.

Mei inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Te gustaría casarte con mi madre algún día?

Pero no, parece que no fue el momento para preguntas filosóficas ni discursos.

Naruto se ruboriza, aunque menos que yo.

-Y-ya estoy casado – tartamudea.

-Ah- Mei frunce el ceño- Enrique VIII tuvo 6 mujeres. ¿No puedes deshacerte de la tuya y casarte con mi madre de nuevo?-

De modo que si había aprendido algo del recorrido. .

-Pues no, la verdad- responde el con voz ronca- Solo es posible cuando eres rey.

-Ya veo- mi hija digiere la respuesta y luego regresa su atención a sus patatas fritas- ¡Qué pena!- exclama.

Siento ganas de regañarla o de disculparme ante Naruto, pero las palabras se niegan a acudir en mi ayuda, porque reconozco que yo misma no lo podría haber expresado mejor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X

_Estoy casado, _decía Naruto para si. Lo repetía una y otra vez, dejando que la frase le recorriera el cerebro de un lado a otro. _Estoy casado._

El problema residía en que ya no se sentía casado. Si, había accedido a volver con Shion, per por algún motivo desconocido, la información no había llegado a alcanzar sus conexiones cerebrales.

Tras abandonar la torre de Londres, poco después del almuerzo, se había dirigido hasta la pista de hielo. Instalaron a Ryu en la cálida y colorida guardería durante una hora, mientras ellos se encaminaba hacia la carpa donde se alquilaban los patines. La verdad, le había costado dejar al niño, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Los hijos de Hinata eran maravillosos.

Paso un mal rato cuando vio a Hinata y a Mei riendo tan cálidamente, enfundadas en sus patines alquilados, dispuestas a lanzarse al hielo, pues pensaba que nunca serian pareja, ni formarían una familia, Naruto deseaba que su vida fuera esa, pero teni que recordarse a si mismo que se trataba se un sueño imposible.

Tomo asiento alado de Hinata en el húmedo banco y contemplo sus patines. A el se le había ocurrido lo de ir a patinar, pero no contaba con que introducir sus pies en una botas húmedas las cuales ya habían acogido una docena de pies sudorosos iba a darle tanta repugnancia. La sensación era espantosa, y se preguntó si aquella cosa le resultaba tortuosa, ¿Cómo sería regresar a la cama con su mujer?. Aparto ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa. Tenia las mejillas encendidas a causa del frio y, al ponerse de pie con los patines, se tambaleo ligeramente.

Naruto alargo el brazo y la tomo de la cintura.

-Ya te tengo.

Hinata se ruborizo aun más.

-Esto del patinaje, nunca ha sido lo mío.

-Dame un minuto.

Naruto termino de atarse los cordones de sus patines y apretó la mano de Hinata con firmeza, mientras la conducía por la pista con paso cauteloso. Mei demasiado independiente para que alguien la cogiera de la mano se agarro a la barandilla y se fue abriendo camino entre la multitud.

Hinata le brindo una amplia sonrisa y luego se lanzo a realizar 3 escapadas tambaleantes.

-Es divertido.

Si, lo era. No había nada como volver a comportarte como un niño para despojarte de las preocupaciones de la edad adulta. Además, el marco resultaba digno de fotografía. La pista estaba rodeada de antorchas con llamas de color naranja y sonaba música clásica.

La mano de Hinata se notaba pequeña y cálida, lo que a Naruto lo hacia sentir grande y protector. Era un sentimiento muy agradable. Con Shion siempre tenia la impresión de estar cometiendo un error. Se hallaban a medio camino cuando Hinata, falta de aliento, exclamo:

-¡Necesito un descanso!

Naruto la guio hacia la barandilla y cuando tiro de ella para apartarla de un grupo de patinadores, Hinata se le quedo pegada al pecho mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Tenía la nariz tan sonrojada como las mejillas, y la boca contraída por el frio. Levanto los ojos hacia el, y con los labios un tanto separados, esbozó una sonrisa. Habría sido tan fácil inclinarse un poco, solo un poco y besarla … Rozar sus labios con los suyos, suavemente. Naruto inclino su cabeza.

Mei, con un gesto de determinación en el rostro, se estrelló contra las piernas de ambos y la magia se rompió.

-Esto si que es genial- afirmo.

-Te estas portando muy bien, cielo- dijo Hinata y planto un beso en la cabeza de su hija, mientras esta se volvía apartar con paso vacilante.

Naruto también se moría de ganas de besar a una persona, la que se encontraba justo delante de él.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X—X—XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Me gustaría que el día de hoy no terminara nunca, aunque estoy cansada y he comprendido que no formare parte del equipo de patinaje en las próximas olimpiadas. Mi hijo también esta agotado, sentado en su sillita la cabeza se le cae por delante y sospecho que una vez en camino, se la pasara durmiendo. Mei como siempre conserva mas energía que el conejo rosa de Duracell, y avanza a paso de baile mientras le da explicaciones a Naruto sobre lo que es Genial y lo que no. Ambos comen una golosinas que le compraron un vendedor callejero en la estación del metro.

Naruto se gira hacia mi y me da una, mientras la mordisqueo, contemplo pensativamente la imagen frente a mis ojos. Mei toma de la mano a Naruto y se lo agradable que resulta eso. Ojala Naruto pudiera ser un elemento permanente en nuestras vidas, ojala que los días de excursión como este formaran parte habitual de nuestro calendario.

Empieza a anochecer y se encienden las luces en Londres. La vista es hermosa, exótica, como si se tratara de un decorado de película.

-Deberíamos volver a casa- Comenta Naruto.

Le cojo la mano y se la aprieto con fuerza.

-Naruto, ha sido un dia maravilloso, enserio.

El me estrecha la mano como respuesta.

-Tenemos que repetirlo- asegura- Pronto.

La mirada que intercambiamos denota que ambos somos conscientes de que eso es imposible.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X

Hinata termino de atar a Ryu, completamente dormido, en su silla de coche. Mei beso a Naruto con timidez y le dijo:

-Gracias por la excursión. Ha sido genial.

Acto seguido, se alejo dando brincos y se subio al asiento, alado del conductor.

Se encontraban en el patio de exposición de coches de Naruto, y a hora en que Ryu se iba a dormir ya había pasado, Hinata termino de asegurarlo y regreso junto a Naruto. Vacilo unos instantes y luego se impulso hacia arriba y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Por ser un hombre extraordinario- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Antes de que el tuviera oportunidad de responder, Hinata se subio de un salto al coche y se alejo conduciendo. Naruto se paso la mano por la mejilla en la que ella le había besado, al tiempo que notaba que una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Después se dirigió a la fría y oscura caseta. Notaba una satisfacción que desconocía desde hace meses. Sentía que había visto su propio destino como cabeza y sustento de una familia. Y sabia que clase de familia quería. Lastima que las circunstancias fueran complicadas. Los hijos de Hinata era estupendos y lee proporcionaba una familia formada con la que compensaría el tiempo perdido. Pero ya que iba intentarlo de nuevo con Shion, tendría que alejar semejantes pensamientos de su cabeza.

Se encontraba revisando unos documentos antes de marcharse a casa cuando, como convocada por sus pensamientos, Shion hizo entrada.

-Hola- saludo

Naruto pego un grito en la silla.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo- por poco me da un infarto.

-He estado esperando a que volvieras- anuncio con una voz tensa.

Naruto se preguntó que parte de la escena con Hinata habría presenciado y por qué no había dejado verse antes.

-¿Has estado fuera todo el día?- pregunto

-Si- respondió sin mas el.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Si

No sin asombro Naruto cayo en cuenta de que ya no era asunto de Shion lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer y por primera vez en su vida, le molestaba contárselo.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- pregunto ella.

-Pues maso menos como ayer.

-Chouji se ha marchado.

-¿A dónde?

-Se ha ido para siempre.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Lo nuestro se ha acabado- respondió ella con un sollozo.

Se acercó a Naruto, le rodeo con los brazos y le apretó con fuerza, Naruto no sabía muy bien donde colocar sus brazos. Aquella espalda que antes le resultaba tan familiar y que conocía con los ojos cerrados, de pronto parecía que pertenecía a un extraño.

-Naruto, puedes volver a casa.

-¿A casa?

-Si, a casa- repitió Shion.

¿No era su casa el dormitorio que había ocupado de niño? Desde luego que no podía ser su casa el lugar donde Shion había estado compartiendo con su reciente novio. Naruto cayó en cuenta de que se había pasado los últimos 6 meses a la deriva, sin rumbo. Y ahora que había conseguido lo que había soñado : Chouji el carnicero, de patitas en la calle y el, el bueno de Naruto, de vuelta en su hogar y su cama con su mujer, se daba cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Algo había cambiado, algo que en ese momento no alcanzaba a acertar. ¿Acaso Shion no era la única mujer para el? Tal vez Naruto ya tenía la misma visión de su futuro con ella. Clavo la vista más allá del hombro de Shion, en el patio de exposición de los coches, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra el, Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto se alegraba de que no pudiera verle la cara, porque no estaba seguro si su expresión era de felicidad o de tristeza.

X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

¡Hola! :D

¿Cómo están? Yo Estoy súper cansada, tengo mil pendientes pero ya saben me tome un descanso para poder terminar el capitulo y subirlo. Me encantan sus lindos rewiews, y sus comentarios en mi Facebook acerca de la historia, asi como todos aquellos que me envían mensajes en Youtube.

¡Me emociona saber que realmente les esta gustando! n_n

Les tengo buenas noticias para los que me preguntan por los tomos, en una semana salgo de vacaciones en la escuela y en el trabajo, lo cual me da bandera blanca para ponerme al corriente en Youtube y subir otro capítulo aquí. Así que espérenlo ¿vale?.

Les mando mil besos y abrazos, muchas gracias por seguirme, esperen el siguiente capítulos, se pondrá mejor

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban al fondo del recinto de la subasta de coches. Para Naruto no era la mejor manera de pasar una noche de sábado, pero a veces el deber mandaba. Tenía que mantenerse al tanto en el sector de los automóviles y aquella era la peor manera de cumplir con eso, obligado a estar de pie, con un frio metido en los huesos y un par de billetes en el bolsillo por si se diera la remota casualidad de encontrar algún vehículo que le llamara la atención y valiera la pena.

Eran las 9 y Naruto se preguntó que estaría haciendo Hinata en ese momento y si el podría haber estado compartiéndolo con ella. Pero tenía que ver si había algo interesante para reponer las existencias de su negocio. Se había sorprendido cuando Sasuke al llamarlo a su departamento, respondió, pues el nunca se quedaba sin nada que hacer un sábado por la noche a menos que tenga a alguien del sexo contrario ocupándolo. Minutos después había recogido a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a la autopista, para llegar al lugar de la subasta.

Odiaba admitirlo incluso ante si mismo, pero la mayor parte de placer del dia había consistido en volver a pasar un rato con Hinata. Era un persona divertida, animada, y bajo su frágil concha de protección, muy cariñosa. Solo llevaba una semana ejerciendo de ayudante de ejecutiva y quien sabe de qué más, pero Naruto ya se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado hasta entonces sin ella. ¿Aquello era buena señal o mala?. La sonrisa de Hinata, lograba iluminarle el día, incluso en esa oficina de Naruto. Y por lo que parecía ese sería el único lugar donde la iba poder verle de ahora en adelante. Al pensar en ella, recordó el dilema de Sasuke con su amiga de Hinata. Antes de que le fallara el valor dijo:

-No es propio de ti quedarte solo un sábado por la noche, teme.

-No, me estaba poniendo al corriente con unas películas que tenia en casa. Por cierto la segunda película de matrix es una porquería, no se que le ven las mujeres a Keanu Reeves.

-¿No tenias pensado ofrecerle tu agradable compañía a alguna mujer?

-Pues no- repuso Sasuke.

-¡Que raro!

-Ahora solo existe una mujer para mi- declaro con voz monocorde. – Ya lo sabes.

-¿Te refieres a Sakura?

-¿A quien, si no?

-Entonces ¿No la has visto?

-Tiene obligaciones como sabes muy bien- lanzo a Naruto una mirada melancolica- No le resulta fácil escaparse. Tengo que aceptarlo.

-¿De modo que piensas quedarte solo en casa los sábados por la noche con la única compañía de Keanu Reeves?

-No, estoy aquí contigo, dobe.

-Estas a un paso de acompañarnos a mi madre y a mi a las clases de baile country

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke no se mostro excesivamente preocupado ante esa idea. Naruto no daba crédito a la actitud de su amigo. En condiciones normales, Sasuke no se habría quedado esperando a nadie ni siquiera una hora y ahora había detenido su ajetreada vida social, por las migajas de atención de una mujer casada.

-Hinata piensa que no deberías seguir viéndote con su amiga.

-¿Ah si?- Replico Sasuke, mostrando el poco interés que le suscitaba la opinión de Hinata.

-Creo que en parte tiene razón.

-¿Acaso a alguien le importa que yo, a lo mejor, podría haberme enamorado de ella?

-Imagino que a su marido le interesa saberlo.

-Yo no te doy consejos sobre tus relaciones de pareja.

-Porque nos las tengo.

-Pues a lo mejor deberías. Ya es hora de que te alejes de las faldas de tu madre.

-Es lo que voy a hacer- admitió Naruto- Mañana mismo- Naruto jugueteaba la suela de su zapato con un charco- Volveré a casa, con Shion.

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto, como era de esperar. El mazo volvió a sonar, alguien había adquirido un coche.

-A Chouji el carnicero, le han pegado un hachazo- prosiguió Naruto- Y Naruto, el chico bueno, el marido honesto y fiel, regresa al tablero de juego.

Sasuke no se mostró satisfecho, sino todo lo contrario.

-Dime que estas bromeando.

-Es que no lo estoy.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Exclamo Sasuke con un tono demasiado alto, en opinión de Naruto. –Tu ex mujer es un bruja, siempre lo ha sido.

Muchas cabezas voltearon hacia ellos. Incluso el subastador levanto la vista. Naruto les brindo una sonrisa forzada y tras varios chasquidos producidos por la lengua en señal de desaprobación, las cabezas recuperaron su posición anterior.

-Shion habla muy bien de ti.

-¡Te dejo por otro Naruto!

-En este punto ¿Me permites señalar que encuentro cierta ironía en tu argumento?

-No puedes volver con ella- insistió Sasuke- No lo permitiré. Tu y Hinata están hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Hechos el uno para el otro?-Pregunto Naruto asombrado.-¿Te he escuchado bien? ¿Me lo esta diciendo el hombre que la semana pasada se negaba a citarse con alguien que no llevara bragas con abertura en la entrepierna?

Un coche nuevo hizo su aparición. Este parecía un buen coche, pero comenzó con un precio excesivo. De ninguna manera ese coche costaría esa fortuna.

-Las personas cambian, yo he cambiado.- dijo Sasuke

-Bueno puede que Shion también haya cambiado. Tengo que darle una oportunidad.

-Dobe, estas muy mal.

Las cabezas se giraron hacia atrás de nuevo. Un hombre cubierto de tatuajes se dirigió a ellos.

-¿No les importaría seguir su discusión de amantes en casa y dejarnos en paz?

Naruto levanto la mano "_Perdón", _dijo en silencio moviendo los labios.

El subastador golpeo la maza y el precio arranco un grito ahogado del veterano público. Algún idiota había comprado el coche en un precio ridículamente excesivo.

-Adjudicado al caballero de la primera fila que tiene a una bruja por ex mujer- grito el subastador al tiempo que señalaba a Naruto.

Se refería a el mismo, por lo que parecía. La multitud que les rodeaba empezó a lanzar chiflidos.

-¡Dios santo- siseo Naruto- ¿Hemos comprado ese coche?

-Parece que si- señalo Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó mirando el vehículo, ahora que prestaba toda su atención, cayó en cuenta de que le resultaba familiar. Paso a su lado. Ah, perfecto, acababa de comprar su antiguo coche, el que le había dado a Shion en un principio pero que ella le obligo a vender por que no le gusto.

-¿No ese era tu coche?- pregunto Sasuke.

-No- respondió incomodo- aunque se parece un poco.

-Es el coche que te obligo a vender Shion.

-No

-Si.

-Por favor, que el caballero que ha adquirido el coche, pase al estrado a pagar.

Naruto se llevó la mano al bolsillo posterior en busca de dinero. Ahora no solo iba a regresar a su antigua vida, sino que también lo iba a hacer montado en su antiguo coche.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X

El desayuno tradicional en casa de los Uzumakiz se daba inicio, el olor a salchichas y beicon frito se le metía a la nariz a Naruto y le trasporto a un tiempo en el que tratar de ingerir la comida suficiente de comida había sido su única preocupación. Su madre le planto delante un plato rebosante de comida y el apetito lo abandono instantáneamente. Minato y Kushina se sentaron a comer con entusiasmo. Naruto se limito a jugar con su tenedor.

-No hay nada que le agrade a don caprichoso- objeto su madre.

-Lo siento mama- respondio Naruto- Tiene una pinta estupenda, pero la verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

-Tonterias.

La falta de apetito era un concepto incomprensible para ella.

Naruto abandono el tenedor y se armo de valor para la conversación que estaba apunto de empeza.

-Mama- dijo- me voy.

La salchicha de Kushina se detuvo a medio camino hacia su boca.

-¿No te iras a vivir con Sasuke a su departamento verdad?. Dime que no es eso. Minato dile algo.

-Me marcho a casa- anuncio Naruto.

-Ya estas en ella, esta es tu casa.

-No, mi casa es donde vivía con mi mujer- suspiro- Y hoy mismo vuelvo con ella.

-¿Piensas volver con esa mujer?, prefiero mil veces que vivas con el mujeriego de Sasuke.

-Mama …

Kushina se fue calentando, hasta alcanzar el punto de máxima indignación.

-Te volverá a abandonar. Cuando ya se ha hecho una vez, se hace mas fácil. Mira por ejemplo a… a.. Liza Minelli.

-Shion no tiene nada que ver con Liza Minelli.

-Peor me lo pones- replico Kushina- amenos esa mujer tiene buena voz. Nunca he visto a Shion cantando.

-¿Qué fue de Chouji el carnicero? – Pregunto Minato.

-Se ha ido

-¡¿Cómo¡?- se indignó Kushina de nuevo- Espero que no se valla de la zona ¿Dónde iba a encontrar mis filetes de aguja?

-¡Por todos los santos mama, tiene que haber otras carnicerías!

-Puede que Chouji haya sido un mujeriego empedernido, pero vende unas piernas de cordero tiernas de verdad.

Naruto enterró su cabeza entre las manos.

-No me lo puedo creer- prosiguió su madre.- ¿Qué voy a decir en la clase de baile? Llevo 6 meses poniendo verde a Shion.

-Diles que tienes un hijo muy leal. Hice los votos matrimoniales, mama y aunque cueste creerlo en estos tiempos en que a nadie le importan, para mi son importantes.

-Tomo el mundo comete errores- prosiguió con voz a la defensiva.

-Y este es el tuyo.

-Creí que no querías que me divorciara.

-Es que no quiero- repuso Kushina- Pero tampoco que gusta que estés casado con una mujer que no es capaz de tratarte bien.

Los ojos de su madre se cuajaron en lágrimas.

-No llores. Deberías alegrarte por mí. Mama, me gustaría marcharme con tu aprobación.

-Y yo prefería que te macharas con dos salchichas y tres pedazos de cordero- replico ella mientras le quitaba el plato con excesiva energía- Da la impresión de que los dos vamos a sufrir una gran decepción.

X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-No pienso comprarte un uniforme de enfermera.

Estoy dispuesta a mostrarme inflexible en este asunto.

-Solo lo estaba mirando- Dice Sakura. A regañadientes lo devuelve en su sitio.

Nos encontramos en uno de esos sex shops situados en las zonas comerciales, accesibles al público en general y pensados para la mujer moderna. Se encuentra en pleno centro comercial y albergo la esperanza de que nadie me haya visto entrar. Nunca me he considerado una mojigata, preferiría no pasearme por una bolsa que tenga grabada el nombre de la tienda. ¿Y si me encuentro con un vecino? O peor aún: ¡Con Naruto!.

Sakura y yo hemos salido de compras y voy a emplear el salario que he ganado estos días con el sudor de me frente en hacerle un regalo. Cuando revise el sobre que Naruto me había dado, me dio la impresión de que había muchísimo dinero, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que he trabajado. Cada vez que me pongo a pensar en lo encantador de ese hombre siento un remolino en el estómago. Y no está bien. Él es mi jefe. Tengo que comportarme como una profesional. A pesar del estupendo día que ayer pasamos juntos, no debo vincularme emocionalmente con él. Creo que lo escribiré 100 veces, como hacíamos en la primaria _No debo vincularme emocionalmente con mi jefe No debo vincularme emocionalmente con mi jefe_. Aunque sea maravilloso.

A pesar de no tener hijos propios, es fantástico con los niños. Tiene que ser un don innato, y me indigna que su miserable y escuálida ex mujer no se haya percatado de eso. O acaso si lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo. Cada vez que me pongo a pensar en él, me esfuerzo por recordarme que no está libre. Es posible que vuelva con Shion. Dios nos proteja. No sería extraño pues el sigue vinculado emocionalmente a ella. También tendré que escribir es 100 veces, a ver si así se me mete en la cabeza de una buena vez. Que me lleve a mi y a mis hijos a Londres no significa que me quiera llevar al altar. Se que ama a Shion. Tiene que amar a esa bruja tramposa para plantearse la posibilidad de volver con ella, después de todo lo que le hizo. Exhalo un suspiro. Aun así me encantaría que mis hijos tuvieran a un padre como Naruto. Kiba nunca tuvo madera de progenitor, ni siquiera cuando vivía con nosotros.

-¿Por qué no te compras uno tu?- sugiere Sakura señalando un diminuto uniforme de enfermera.

-Si, claro.

Cuando termino de cuidar a los niños todo el dia lo último que me apetece es vestirme de enfermera y seguir ejerciendo el mismo papel en un hombre. Eso también incluye el disfraz de doncella y cantinera medieval. ¿Por qué todas las fantasías sexuales de los hombres giran alrededor de mujeres sumisas?.

Nos abrimos paso hasta llegar al exhibidor de vibradores- cuyos colores abargan toda la gama del arcoíris- Vemos un vibrador de color rosa –De tacto suave y realista-.¡Que horror!. Si yo fuera hombre y tuviera un apéndice que se pareciera remotamente a esa cosa, me ingresaría en la primera clínica que encontrara.

-¿Por qué no me regalas este?- suplica Sakura con un gimoteo.

Me quedo mirándola horrorizada. Ha escogido un disfraz de conejito. Es color rosa espantoso y no se parece en lo mas minimo a los adorables conejos de la vida real.

-¿O tal vez debería escoger ese vibrador purpura?

Le lanzo una mirada de horror y estupefacción.

-¡Hina!

-Aver, ¿siquiera sabes cómo se usan, o peor, se limpian?

-Se lavan con un detergente bactericida.

-¡Puf! Ya te veo cortando verduras, mientras uno de esos cachivaches se seca en el lavavajillas.

-No tienes ni una pizca de romanismo hina.

-Si que lo tengo- replico yo- por eso no quiero practicar sexo con un juguete de plástico.

-¿Qué te parece este? –Coje otro- Este es el maximixador, según dice la caja tiene 23 cm de largo.

-¿23 cm? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer? ¡Es gigantesco!

-¡Nada te gusta!- replica Sakura.

Menos mal que he prohibido a mi hija entrar en este emporio de placeres eróticos, sobre todo porque puede que sepa bastante más que yo, sobre algunos de los artículos que venden aquí. La debe con mi móvil y un helado para que se distraiga mientras Sakura y yo compramos.

Doy una palmada a Ryu en la mano, para evitar que alcance unos bombones en forma de pezón. Espero que cuando crezca no recuerde nada de esto, tal vez debí dejarlo con su hermana.

-Venga Sakura, ¿Cómo vas a esconder esas cosas de los niños?

-Tienes razón-suspira ella- Además ¿Cuándo encontraría un momento de tranquilidad para usarlo?

A regañadientes lo devuelve en su lugar y con un suspiro, lo contempla por ultima vez. Acto seguido dirige su atención a la sección de lencería.

-¿Por qué este repentino interés por la lencería diminuta?- Pregunto, como si no lo supiera ya.

-Por nada- Sakura se encoje de hombros.

-Creí que habías terminado con Sasuke.

Mi amiga guarda un molesto silencio.

-¡No estás pensando comprarte ropa interior para Gaara!

Sakura me lanza una mirada furiosa.

-¡A lo mejor me la compro para mi!

Y puede que sea verdad.

-Podría matar a Gaara por el poco caso que te hace-Le susurro a Sakura- Pero, a pesar de todo, no está bien que acompañe a su mujer a comprar lencería con las que seducirá a su amante.

-Siempre has sido más puritana que yo.

-No quiero que esto nos haga discutir. –Estrecho a mi amiga en un abrazo- Pero ya te he servido de coartada con Gaara más de una vez, y no me siento cómoda con ese papel.

Sakura me abraza mas fuerte.

-Si pensara que alguna de estas prendas podía ayudarte a salvar tu matrimonio, te la compraría al instante- aclaro- sabes que es verdad. Pero no puedo por que pienso que solo ayudara a separarte de tu marido.

-Entonces, yo me las pagare. –Espeta Sakura con un tono desafiante.

-No seas así. Quiero hacerte un regalo. Has sido un ángel conmigo, si no fuera por ti, no podría haber aceptado el trabajo.

-¡Entonces quiero estos! – Sujeta en alto toda clase de lencería que no cubre ni su … ¡en fin!

Nos acercamos a la caja para pagar.

-¿Por qué no te compras algo para ti?- Me pregunta Sakura.

-¿A donde llevaría puesto algo asi?- Señalo el corpiño de leopardo.

-A la oficina- responde Sakura con una sonrisa. – Podrías darle a Naruto una agradable sorpresa, cuando te inclines sobre su escritorio.

- Menuda pervertida estas hecha- digo yo- Naruto es demasiado bueno para caer con unos trucos tan evidentes.

Aunque debo admitir que si me viene a la mente alguno que otro destello enfermizo en el que mi jefe y yo actuemos de forma indecorosa entre los montones de documentos pendientes de archivar. Humm …

-¡Venga!- Sakura me da un codazo en las costillas. Puede queme de el lujo de comprarme alguna tontería para celebrar mi primer sueldo, por ninguna otra razón. Agarro la minúscula tanga trasparente de plumas de marabú. Tiene que despertar el interés en cualquiera, me imagino.

-Esto es absurdo.

-Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar una razón para que te lo pongas.

-Ya quisiera yo.

La cajera registra nuestras adquisiciones y las mete en una bolsa donde tiene el estampado de "sex shop" por todos lados, de manera que a nadie se le puede pasar por alto, el tipo de cosas que hemos comprado.

-Mami, mira lo que hemos hecho.

Ayami y Yumi, han encadenado a Ryu con unas esposas sadomasoquistas. Mi hijo lejos de preocuparse, sonríe de oreja a oreja. Ay dios santo.

-¿Dónde está la llave? – Les pregunto.

-No lo sé.

-Lo que me faltaba.

La encargada con una expresión de aburrimiento, abre el cajo y se acerca a nosotras con paso lento, la mujer libera a mi hijo de las esposas. Entonces, y solo entonces, Ryu rompe a llorar. Me pregunto si esto dice algo de sus predicciones futuras.

-Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Agarramos nuestras bolsas de lascivas mercancías y a nuestros respectivos hijos y entre risas, salimos de la tienda.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X

Una vez abandonado el sex shop, nos embarcamos a una aventura mas saludable y llevamos a los niños a los columpios de un parque cercano. Mientras los niños juegan en el carrusel, Sakura y yo introducimos nuestros traseros de tamaño adulto en los columpios de tamaño infantil y nos balanceamos al tiempo que disfrutamos unos helados.

-¿Sigues sin saber nada de Kiba?- pregunta Sakura.

-Nada- sacudo la cabeza- Aunque de vez en cuando recibo llamadas extrañas, en las que cuelgan cuando contesto.

-Me alegra de que se marchara.

No hace falta que lo diga, nunca le cayó bien, ni siquiera antes de que nos abandonara.

-No era asi como imaginábamos nuestras vidas, cuando estábamos en colegio.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos a nuestro hijos.

-Si, ahora no podríamos estar sin ellos, pero todo es muy complicado ¿no te parece?

Observamos como los niños dan vueltas sin cesar en el carrusel, riéndose como locos mientras Mei les gira a toda velocidad, protegidos y libres de preocupaciones. Amo a mis hijos, pero me dan tanto trabajo, tal ves Sakura tiene razón. He echado a pique mi propia vida para que ellos vivan la suya y me pregunto si valdrá la pena. ¿Cuándo voy a tener mi recompensa por un amor tan desinteresado? ¿De verdad aprecian lo mucho que me esfuerzo y sacrifico por ellos? Entonces veo a mis hijos que por un instante mi miran y me sonríen dulcemente, y el corazón se me ablanda.

-Confió en que vale la pena, lo mismo pienso en tu caso con Gaara.

-Tres veces al año, Hinata. Solo 3 veces al año lo hago con Gaara. Dos cumpleaños y una noche buena. Hasta el día de san Valentín se ha quitado de la agenda. No es suficiente.

-Kiba siempre estaba dispuesto- Me encojo de hombros- No era cantidad lo que nos faltaba, aunque si cierta calidad. Por lo general me sentía muy presionada.

No parecía importarle si estaba cansada, ni lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo. Kiba invariablemente exigía su derechos conyugales. Es un término anticuado pero es que Kiba, en algunos aspectos era un hombre muy tradicional. Y yo solía ceder. Pero cuando hacíamos el amor, nunca me sentía especialmente amada, tenía la sensación de ser utilizada como un artículo electrodoméstico. Resulta irónico. Ahora Sakura quejándose del poco interés que su marido le proporciona y sin embargo, a mí me habría encantado tener un marido que se interesara mucho menos por mí. Eran muses escasos las ocasiones en la que nos acurrucábamos juntos hasta quedarnos dormidos. En el caso de Kiba o se me echaba encima o no me dirigía la palabra. No me imagino a Naruto en esa actitud, mas sin embargo me estoy imaginando a Naruto en demasiadas situaciones.

-La verdad que no esta tan mal tener la cama para mi sola.

-Si existe un matrimonio que debería haber terminado desde hace mucho, es el tuyo. En comparación, yo no me puedo quejar.

-¿No es lo que siempre te digo?- respondo yo con una sonrisa.

-Estar con Sasuke fue una maravilla.

-Fue … he ahí la clave.

-Si.

-Con el tiempo te olvidaras de el.-Le brindo una sonrisa y un apretón cariñoso.

-Es que no quiero olvidarlo. Nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera jamas. Y ahora que conozco lo que puede ser, ¿Po que tengo que conformarme con menos?

-Guarda el recuerdo. Úsalo para mejorar la vida que tienes. Ponte esa ropa provocativa, puede que consigas maravillas con Gaara.

-Unos consejos muy sensatos. Pero ¿No sería mas fácil cambiarlo por otro?

Los niños, cansados se acercan corriendo. Mei deja a Ayami en brazos de Sakura y mi amiga sonríe al contemplar a su hija con las mejillas encendidas.

-Me parece que ambas sabemos la respuesta Sakura.

-Vamos, hay que ponernos en marcha.

-¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?

-No, será otra velada salvaje de televisión y vino barato.

-Lo mismo que yo. Igual y decido pintarme las uñas de los pies.

-La emoción de nuestras vidas es verdaderamente extraordinaria.

En este momento no puedo llevarle la contraria.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X—XX-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X—XX—X

Gaara, Yumi y Ayami estaban alineados en el sofá viendo la televisión, cuando Sakura entro poniéndose el abrigo.

-¿Sales otra vez?- Pregunto Gaara, sin levantar la vista del absurdo programa.-Los vecinos van a pensar que tienes un amante.

-Tengo que ir a casa de Hinata. –Explico- No tardare, volveré en un par de horas.

-No entiendo de que pueden pasarse las mujeres hablando horas y horas.

-De la ineptitud de los hombres- replico Sakura con brusquedad.

Sin ningún comentario. Gaara devolvió la mirada al televisor. Sakura se acercó a las niñas y les dio un beso. Sakura pensó que les debía a sus hijas, algo mas que eso.

Se encamino hacia la puerta y luego miro hacia atrás, atacada de pronto por el remordimiento.

-Hasta luego.

Gaara soltó un gruñido.

Reprimiendo una oleada de irritación, Sakura dio un portazo. Subió a su coche y apoyo su cabeza sobre el volantee. Cuando Hinata le daba consejos, todo parecía muy sencillo, pero no lo era. Arranco el coche y siguió en línea recta. 10 minutos después se detuvo a las puertas del edificio de Sasuke. Se quedo un momento observando el edifico y le dio un vuelco al estómago, al recordar la última vez que estuvo ahí. Antes de pensarlo mejor, se bajó del coche y atravesó la calle, apretó el timbre junto al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha .

-Hola.

La voz de Sasuke sonaba a través del telefonillo.

-Entrega de pizza- Dijo Sakura- Jamos y piña con extra queso.

-Sube.

Sonó un zumbido y la puerta se abrió. Sakura atravesó el umbral y subió corriendo hacia el departamento, donde Sasuke le esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El corazón se le desbocaba del pecho y no solo por culpa de las escaleras. Era una mezcla de emoción y miedo. De tentación e inquietud.

Cuando Sakura se acercó, Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa y declaro.

-No me gusta la piña.

-Da lo mismo- respondió Sakura sin aliento- no he traído pizza.

Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos y la arrastro hasta el vestíbulo, besándola y arrancándole la ropa antes incluso de cerrar la puerta. Arrojo al aire el abrigo de Sakura, le desabrocho la blusa y luego la apoyo contra la pared, antes de bajarle la cremallera de la falta y subírsela por encima de las caderas. Sakura suspiro de placer y se alegró de llevar puesta la ropa interior de leopardo, aunque sin duda a Hinata no le hubiera hecho gracia si llegara a enterarse.

Sakura arqueo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sasuke le quitaba la lencería de leopardo, al tiempo que la acariciaba y le recorría el cuerpo con los labios. Sakura temblaba de deseo. La ropa interior había durado muy poco, era verdad, pero estaba claro que había valido la pena.

-Nunca he deseado tanto a ninguna mujer- murmuro Sasuke mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sakura apenas conseguía respirar.

-Definitivamente…es…la última vez…. Que esto… pasa.

-Definitivamente- coincidió Sasuke, mientras ambos se dejaban caer al suelo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X

Estoy en la sala, probando nuestro viejo estéreo, mi hija me convenció de practicar unos pasos de baile que para mi gusto son demasiado lascivos. Cuando termina la canción nos entra un ataque de risa, al ver que Ryu intenta imitarnos. Mi hija se detiene por un instante y se muestra perpleja.

-Mama, ¿Qué significa zorra cachonda?

-Eh…

Que miedo me dan estas preguntas. ¿Acaso los productores discográficos, cuando hacen sus canciones no se paran a pensar en las pavorosas escenas a las que los padres nos vemos sometidos? ¿Es que no tienen hijos en casa? Cristina Aguilera y compañía tendrán mucho que explicarme si alguna vez se presentan a mi puerta. En ese instante suena el teléfono y me entra un alivio, me he salvado por los pelos. Confió en que no sea otra de esas veces en las que cuelgan cuando contesto.

-Hola.

-Hola, Hinata.

-Hola, Gaara.

Ahora lamento que no sea ese interlocutor misterioso. Me preocupa por que Gaara nunca me llama. Nunca. Creía que era físicamente incapaz de tomar un teléfono, con lo poco que habla ese hombre. Debe de ocurrir algo grave.

-¿Va todo bien?

-¿Esta Sakura contigo?

-Eh… Sakura.

-Ya sabes. Sakura, tu mejor amiga. La misma que me dijo que iba a verte un rato.

-Si, si- balbuceo- Sakura está aquí-

Se exactamente dónde esta y solo de pensarlo me entran ganas de asesinarla

-¿Me la pasas un momento?

-Eh.. –Mierda. Maldita sea.- En este momento esta en el baño. ¿Le digo que te hable cuando salga?

-No. ¿Dices que esta en el baño?

-Si- la garganta se me contrae hasta el punto se sentir que me ahogo. -¿Le digo que se comunique contigo?

-No, déjalo. No te molestes.

Y Gaara cuelga.

Sakura entro por la puerta principal justo cuando Gaara colocaba el auricular del teléfono.

-Hola- dijo- Ya estoy en casa.

Seguían sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, tal y como cuando se había ido 3 horas atrás. Sakura abrigo la esperanza de no parecer tan desaliñada como se sentía. Las tres horas en la cama con Sasuke habían sido el equivalente a correr un maratón sin entrenamiento previo.

-Has tardado más de lo que pensaba- el tono de Gaara era más brusco de lo normal- Empezaba a preocuparme- lanzo una mirada penetrante al reloj.

-Ya sabes cómo es Hinata.- Sakura chasqueo la lengua y elevo los ojos al techo para mayor efecto. –Le encanta platicar.

-Si- respondió Gaara.

-¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono?

-Con nadie, se habían equivocado.

-Ah.

Yumi, soltó de sopetón:

-Papa quería que compraras papitas fritas al volver de casa de tia Hinata.

-Si quieres, puedo volver y comprarlas.

Sakura atormentada por el remordimiento contemplo a su familia. Antes sus ojos pasaba a toda velocidad las imágenes de Sasuke y ella en la cama.

Gaara se levantó.

-Iré yo- suspiro- No me vendrá mal un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Aire fresco? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas aire fresco?

- Desde ahora.

Gaara se enfundo en su abrigo y sin pronunciar palabra se encamino a la salido y se marcho dando un portazo. Sakura se mordió el labio preocupada.

Me paso la mano por la frente tratando de borrarme el ceño de preocupación y como no lo consigo, me empiezo a morder la uña.

-¿Por qué dices mentiras sobre la tía Sakura? –pregunta Mei. – No está con nosotros.

-A veces los mayores hacemos esas cosas.

Busco el número de Sakura en la agenda del teléfono y pulso el botón de llamada. Tiene el móvil desconectado, dejo un mensaje diciendo que me llame, pero como es natural no puedo explicarle que su marido la está buscando. Si ha decidido ser una adultera más vale que empiece a responsabilizarse y no me utilice de tapadera para sus infidelidades sin ni siquiera avisarme.

-¿Está preocupado el tío Gaara

Y encima involucra a mi hija en sus engaños.

-Si un poco.

-Los mayores siempre están diciendo mentiras- observa Mei- En mi opinión es una tontería.

-Tienes razón- coincido yo. Doy un abrazo a mi hija. – Una tontería muy grande.

Aun así, todos seguimos mintiendo ¿o no?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX—XX-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

¡HOLA!

¡Pues que me he desvelado por que me entraron unas ganas de escribir! jajá (Así que si ven la mala ortografía o palabras a media, discúlpenme, me ando durmiendo xD )

Pero como mañana tengo clase, no pude hacer muy largo el capítulo, pero de todos modos espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

La próxima semana subo tomos nuevos y respecto a los que me preguntan por los que bloqueo TV. TOKIO. Aún estoy viendo como subirlos, pues no quiero hacerlos de nuevo, son demasiados y me tomaría mucho tiempo, tal vez los grabe desde algún cel y los suba. No lo se, pero sean mas comprensivos ¿vale?. Me toma bastante tiempo. Pero yo prometo y lo cumplo, lo subiré, eso ténganlo por seguro.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los leo todos y todos son tan lindos, me suben el ánimo y me entran más ganas de escribir, gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia.

Bueno los dejo, porque aquí ya son las 2 am D: y mañana tengo clase a las 7am (pero vale la pena la desvelada) Les mando muchos saludos, besos, abrazos. ¡Les quiero y nos leemos pronto!.


End file.
